Black Ice Verglas
by Daniellano1702
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic 'Black Ice ' de Mokibobolink. Gibbs doit sauver Tony. rapports père/fils en quelque sorte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Alors voici la traduction de cette super fanfic. Mes commentaires viendront toujours en début de chapitre et seront en gras. J'ai tenu à traduite les commentaires de Moki (en italique) pour que vous la décvouriez comme moi je l'ai découverte. Elle est super sympa car quand je lui ai demandé la permission de traduire sa fanfic elle a accepté tout de suite. Ce qui est très chou de sa part.**_

_**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Et bien voici ma dernière NCIS fic. Cette dernière est presque terminée, je travaille juste sur les derniers chapitres. Sept sont prêts et il est possible qu'elle atteigne les 10 chapitres quand elle sera finie. J'en publie deux aujourd'hui et j'en enverrai une par jour en moyenne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée. _

_Vous allez y trouver beaucoup de 'Tony/blessé' et quelques PapaGibbs. Cette fanfic s'inspire de "I've Got You" (une autre fanfic de Moki), je ferai aussi en sorte de mettre quelques moments où Tony récupère de ses blessures. _

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira. :o)_

_-Moki_

--------

Chapitre 1 

"_Tony!!"_

------

"Attends patron, je pense que cette note est dans mon sac." Dit Tony. Nos deux agents rentraient bredouilles de la recherche de leur principal suspect. Ce dernier avait bien sûr choisi d'habiter dans un trou perdu et du coup ils devaient rouler plusieurs heures pour rentrer. La tempête de neige qui survint soudainement avait ralenti leur allure rallongeant la durée de leur voyage et Gibbs avait décidé de discuter des points importants de l'affaire avec son agent afin de s'occuper l'esprit.

Tony essayait d'atteindre son sac-à-dos pendant que Gibbs continuait à conduire. Le sac était tombé du siège arrière à cause de la route en zigzag et des mouvements brusques de Gibbs pendant sa conduite. Le sac se trouvait maintenant coincé derrière le siège passager, près de la portière.

Tony tendit ses doigts aussi loin que possible afin d'atteindre le sac avec sa main droite tout en grommelant. Mais en faisant cela il s'était un peu trop penché dans l'espace personnel de Gibbs.

"DiNozzo." Dit Gibbs calmement, continuant tant bien que mal à regarder la route devant lui.

"Oui patron?" La voix de Tony était en partie étouffée par le siège de Gibbs.

"Vas-tu éloigner ton visage de moi ?"

"Désolé, patron."

"Cela peut attendre qu'on rentre," dit Gibbs en soupirant.

"Non, je peux l'atteindre," répondit Tony, pas encore décidé à renoncer. Le sac était devenu un challenge. "Tiens bon."

Tony dégrafa alors sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna complètement en plantant ses jambes sur son siège puis essaya d'atteindre le siège arrière.

Continuant à faire très attention à la route, Gibbs était seulement conscient des nombreux grognements venus de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il décida alors de savoir ce qui se passait, il se tourna alors et se trouva face à face avec … Les fesses de Tony.

"DiNozzo!"

Oubliant un instant où il se trouvait, l'instinct de Tony face à cet appel de son patron le fit se redresser de tout son long. Enfin, cela aurait pu se faire si le toit de la voiture n'avait était là pour l'en empêcher, car il se cogna la tête.

"Ow!"

" Que diable es-tu en train de faire à l'arrière DiNozzo?"

" J'essaie d'atteindre mes notes," Tony atteint le compartiment de son sac qu'il avait ouvert avant que sa tête ne soit entrée en contact avec le plafond. « Je t'ai eu ! » dit-il triomphant, retirant la feuille qu'il cherchait.

Gibbs eut alors un sourire indulgent, secouant sa tête face aux pitreries de son agent. Tony n'était plus un enfant mais quelquefois il est clair qu'il se comportait comme tel. Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais la vérité est que parfois Gibbs aimait bien ça.

Parfois.

Tony commença la difficile tâche de s'extraire de cette ridicule position, essayant de le faire sans toucher Gibbs ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il était très prudent non seulement parce que c'était dangereux de heurter un conducteur durant une sombre nuit enneigée telle celle qu'ils avaient maintenant, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, son patron allait lui faire remplir des rapports pendant une semaine.

L'agent avait presque la totalité de son corps de retour à l'avant de la voiture et était sur le point de se retourner complètement quand ils heurtèrent le verglas.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le temps de réagir quand la voiture glissa hors de tout contrôle. Gibbs fit tout ce qu'il put pour les garder sur la route mais cela ne servit à rien, une fois que les pneus avaient heurté la glace ils furent projetés dans une longues série de dérapages incontrôlés. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'ils allaient basculer par-dessus le garde-fou et comprit avec plus d'horreur que Tony, toujours sans ceinture de sécurité, n'avait rien pour le retenir.

Sachant ce qui allait se passer, Gibbs perdit le contrôle de sa voix, criant avant même de s'en rendre compte :

"Tony!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Alors voici le second chapitre. Je vais essayer d'en envoyer un par jour mais bon je ne peux rien garantir à ce niveau mais je vous promets en tout cas d'envoyer les chapitres le plus vite possible.**_

_**Je vois en tout cas que le premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche attendez de lire le second ! ;0)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapitre 2

_Merde, je déteste quand DiNozzo a raison_.

------

Tony n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose que d'essayer de protéger son visage quand la voiture percuta le garde-fou blanc. Une chute d'un arbre, qui lui brisa son bras quand il était petit, lui apprit de ne pas bouger ses bras dans une telle situation. A la place, durant la demi-seconde où il put se préparer, il serra ses coudes et couvrit son visage avec ses mains.

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit – grincements de métal, claquements et craquements du plastique des sièges et du tableau de bord, des morceaux de verre et un drôle de son strident que Tony n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

Il y eut aussi les sons d'os en train de se briser mais Tony n'entendit jamais ceux-là. Ils furent engloutis par tous les autres bruits.

La voiture traversa le garde-fou, heurta un monticule de neige qui la ralentit et finit sa course contre un arbre.

Après le vacarme du crash, le silence qui s'en suivit fut en quelque sorte plus assourdissant. Gibbs ne pensait pas avoir été inconscient mais l'absence totale de sons était assez déconcertante pour lui faire se demander s'il l'avait été.

Gibbs prit quelques profondes inspirations, examinant son corps. Il découvrit qu'il pouvait bouger tous ses membres, aucun ne réagit avec cet engourdissement indiquant que la douleur d'un os brisé avait été dissimulée par l'adrénaline. Son airbag s'était déclenché mais il découvrit qu'il était blessé au visage. Redressant la tête il vit tout de suite pourquoi. Une grosse branche d'arbre s'était frayé un chemin à travers la vitre, évitant de peu sa tête. Les branches qui en émanaient avaient causé une longue entaille sur son front et l'avaient laissé avec quelques coupures mineures et éraflures, mais en dehors de cela il semblait en bon état.

Un gémissement lui rappela la présence de son passager et Gibbs lutta pour déplacer les branches pour voir son agent.

"DiNozzo?" Appela Gibbs. N'entendant aucune réponse, il le rappela.

"Tony? Tu m'entends?"

Un autre gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

"Oui Patron, je peux t'entendre," lui répondit-il enfin.

"Tu vas bien?"

Il y eut un si long silence que Gibbs fut sur le point de lui répéter sa question quand il entendit la voix de Tony traverser les ténèbres.

"Je…pense que oui," Tony dit cela doucement et Gibbs réalisa que le silence qui avait précédé sa réponse renvoyait au fait que le jeune agent était en train de faire un contrôle systématique de son propre corps, comme l'avait fait Gibbs quelques minutes auparavant.

" Je parie que je vais énormément souffrir demain matin mais je ne pense pas souffrir de blessures graves. Et toi Patron?" Demanda Tony. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas se voir dans la pénombre de la voiture, la branche d'arbre plantée fermement entre eux deux. C'est à ce moment que Tony comprit que le son strident qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure devait être celui de la branche éraflant la carcasse métallique de la voiture.

Gibbs sourit piteusement. "La même chose."

Maintenant qu'il savait que DiNozzo allait bien, Gibbs examina leur situation. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que malgré ce qui semblait être une chute vertigineuse d'une falaise, ils avaient seulement glissé une centaine de mètres loin de la route. La neige accumulée tout au long de la semaine précédente avait récemment été mise sur les côtés de la route par le chasse-neige, créant un mur assez doux qui ralentit énormément leur élan. En dehors de la branche qui avait traversé le pare-brise et quelques autres dégâts, la voiture n'était pas dans un si mauvais état. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient toujours en un seul morceau.

La voiture ne roulerait pas de sitôt mais elle les protégerait au moins du froid et de la neige jusqu'au moment où ils seront secourus. Gibbs chercha son portable, heureux de le retrouver dans sa poche et de ne l'avoir pas perdu durant l'impact. Quand il l'ouvrit cependant il ne fut pas si heureux. Il n'y avait pas de réseau.

"DiNozzo, tu as toujours ton portable?" Demanda Gibbs, toujours un peu énervé de ne pas pouvoir voir Tony à travers les branches coincées entre eux deux. Le fait qu'il entendait des mouvements à sa droite le rassura. Tony était en train de chercher son propre portable.

"Je l'ai, Patron, je vais voir si on peut avoir un …….oh, merde."

"Pas de signal?" Demanda Gibbs, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Non," répondit Tony en soupirant.

_Je pense que cela veut dire qu'on aura juste à être inventif_, pensa Gibbs. La route qu'ils venaient juste de quitter n'était pas exactement une autoroute et c'était au milieu d'une tempête de neige, néanmoins, des voitures finiraient bien par la traverser à un moment ou à un autre. Gibbs se dit alors qu'il suffisait de trouver un moyen de signaler leur présence. Réfléchissant aux provisions qu'ils avaient dans le coffre, il était en train de mettre au point un plan quand il entendit une voix venir de l'autre côté de la voiture.

"Hey Patron?"

"Hm?" Répondit Gibbs, son esprit toujours concentré sur le plan de secours.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait sortir d'ici? Je veux dire que si l'accident avait causé une étincelle et qu'il y a une fuite d'essence et que la voiture explose?"

Gibbs secoua la tête, bien que sachant que Tony ne pouvait pas le voir.

"DiNozzo ceci n'arrive qu'à la télévision et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ni toi ni moi n'étions les stars d'une célèbre série policière dramatique. Je pense qu'on est en sécurité." Répondit Gibbs.

Il entendit Tony rire doucement.

"Quoi?" Demanda Gibbs.

"Cela ne serait-il pas génial? Toi et moi, Gibbs, on aurait fait la meilleure équipe de combattants du crime."

"DiNozzo je pense que tu as dû te cogner la tête. On combat déjà le crime, tu te rappelles? C'est en quelque sorte notre job?"

"Je sais Patron, c'est ce que je voulais dire. Tu es l'agent expérimenté et je suis ton fidèle et beau partenaire, celui qui a toute les femmes et … " Tony s'arrêta, appréciant franchement cette idée.

Gibbs en avait assez de cette histoire et décida de faire taire son agent avant qu'il n'imagine d'autres scénarii.

"Pourquoi ne pas rester focalisé sur …" Gibbs se tut quand il réalisa que Tony était complètement silencieux.

"DiNozzo?" Demanda Gibbs inquiet, se demandant si les blessures de Tony étaient plus graves que ce qu'il lui avait laissé croire plus tôt.

"Um…Gibbs…" Commença Tony. Incapable de mettre en mot ses pensées, il pointa sa main vers l'avant.

Gibbs était peut-être incapable de voir le visage de Tony, mais il vit le geste quand la main du jeune homme apparut à travers les branches. Gibbs regarda immédiatement à travers le pare-brise mais ne vit rien d'autre que de la neige à l'extérieur.

"DiNozzo, c'est quoi ton probl..."

Gibbs réalisa que Tony indiquait l'avant mais pas exactement en direction de la forêt. En réalité il indiquait le rétroviseur. Tournant sa tête pour regarder derrière lui, Gibbs vit finalement ce qui avait rendu son plus ancien agent de terrain complètement muet.

Des flammes étaient en train de lécher l'arrière de la voiture et une seule pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Gibbs.

_Merde, je déteste quand DiNozzo a raison_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Avertissement à tous les lecteurs et lectrices cardiaques, diabétiques ou possédant une âme sensible ce chapitre est tout aussi stressant que les autres ! La Société Daniellano1702 Traduction Inc. décline dès lors toute responsabilité pour tout évanouissement dû à la lecture de ce chapitre ou pire au retard dans la traduction du chapitre 4. (Mouahahahahaha)**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Salut tous, _

_Je suis tellllleeeeement désolée pour le retard mais le jour où j'ai publié les deux premiers chapitres mon internet avait rendu l'âme. C'était en panne durant plus d'une semaine et j'ai dû finalement utiliser une clé USB et aller chez une amie pour publier les autres chapitres. _

_La bonne nouvelle est que j'ai travaillé dure sur les autres chapitres et cette histoire est presque terminée. Pour votre patience je vous donne quatre chapitres supplémentaires __**[ça c'est elle qui le dit pas moi ;0) lol ].**__ Un autre est presque terminé et je pense qu'il y aura peut être deux autres chapitres après celui-là. Je publierai le reste dès que possible. Je le promets!_

_Ah oui pardonnez aussi toute erreur dans les termes militaires, orthographe, etc. Normalement je passe mon temps à vérifier les termes militaires mais je n'ai pas pu le faire cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de trop flagrant. _

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Avant de perdre ma connexion j'avais l'intention de répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais comme j'ai un accès limité maintenant je pense que vous préférerez tous que j'utilise ce précieux temps à envoyer mes chapitres à la place. :o)_

_Bonne lecture__!_

_Moki_

------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3

"_GIBBS!"_

------

Avec un mouvement de son épaule, Gibbs réussit à forcer sa portière et courut rapidement vers le côté passager. Il eut une meilleure vision du feu durant son court trajet et bien que la neige entourant la voiture ralentissait l'avancée du feu pour le moment, le feu semblait avancer bien trop vite à son goût.

"Allez DiNozzo, bouge-la!" Cria Gibbs, tirant sur la portière de son agent et réussissant à l'arracher. Etant donné que Tony avait été le premier à voir les flammes, Gibbs était surpris que ce dernier ne soit pas encore sorti.

La voix calme de Tony l'atteint quand il arracha la portière qui tomba par terre sur les buissons entourant la voiture.

"Ouais, à propos de ça Patron. Je ne suis pas sûr…de pouvoir le faire."

Gibbs fronça les sourcils et fut sur le point de crier à Tony de se bouger les fesses quand il regarda de plus près le visage du jeune homme. Un léger filet de sueur brilla à la lumière de la lune, et même dans cette obscurité quasi-totale, Gibbs put voir que la couleur de son visage ne lui donnait pas du tout bonne mine.

Le choc de l'accident avait pompé l'adrénaline dans le système de Tony. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'il était resté assis sans bouger dans la voiture, avait caché aux deux agents à quel point il était gravement blessé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Gibbs.

" Je pense que je me suis cassé quelque chose …. Et bien peut-être plusieurs choses." Répondit Tony avec peine.

"Peux-tu bouger?" Demanda Gibbs.

"Non pas vraiment….." Hésita Tony, clairement embarrassé d'être complètement inutile. Ce n'était pas une position dans laquelle il se trouvait souvent, et il était loin d'apprécier cela.

Regardant vers l'arrière de la voiture, Gibbs put voir les flammes se rapprocher du réservoir d'essence. C'était le moment de mettre fin à la conversation.

"Appuie-toi sur moi, DiNozzo," ordonna Gibbs, s'accroupissant et mettant le bras de Tony autour de son cou. Ne sachant pas encore où Tony avait été blessé, Gibbs devait d'abord le sortir en espérant qu'il ne ferait pas empirer les choses.

Tony serra les dents quand Gibbs souleva son bras, la douleur jaillissant de ce simple mouvement n'annonçait rien de bon concernant ce qui allait suivre. Ce qui fut le cas, car au moment où Gibbs commença à le soulever de son siège, une douleur atroce envahit brutalement son corps. C'était comme si chaque nerf de son corps protestait contre la manœuvre et il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de crier.

Gibbs lutta pendant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement le poids du corps de Tony qui l'empêchait de le sortir de la voiture. Relâchant sa prise, il laissa Tony revenir doucement sur son siège.

"DiNozzo, tu es coincé?" Demanda Gibbs, baissant la tête pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de le sortir de la voiture.

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, son corps était encore trop enveloppé par la douleur pour lui permettre d'enregistrer qu'une question lui avait été posée.

"Quoi Patron?" Répondit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux toujours fermés.

"J'ai dit : es-tu coincé, Tony?" Demanda Gibbs de nouveau.

"Oh…..uh…..ouais, je pense que oui," répondit Tony, surpris par le fait qu'il n'avait pas déjà remarqué ce point. Etant temporairement effrayé par le fait qu'il était possible que sa colone vertébrale soit touchée et que ses jambes étaient paralysées, il se rappela rapidement l'effroyable douleur dans ses jambes quand Gibbs essaya de le bouger.

_Non, ces nerfs fonctionnent très bien,_ pensa Tony penaud.

Gibbs se baissa et trouva ce qui coinçait les jambes de Tony. Durant l'impact le siège s'était avancé, et maintenant le jeune homme était bloqué.

"C'est bon, donne moi ta main DiNozzo," dit Gibbs, puis il tenta de pousser le siège vers l'arrière. Se mordant les lèvres à cause de la souffrance, Tony poussa en même temps aussi fort que possible sur le tableau de bord. Le siège ne bougea pas et les deux abandonnèrent après quelques tentatives supplémentaires.

Gibbs regarda nerveusement vers l'arrière et vit les flammes se rapprocher. Ce n'était pas bon.

Il eut alors une idée.

"DiNozzo, essaie avec la poignée," ordonna Gibbs, sachant très bien qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'atteindre la poignée avec ses propres mains. Les jambes de Tony étaient bien trop coincées, il devait le faire lui-même.

Tony regarda perplexe Gibbs, puis il acquiesça lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir Gibbs. Se baissant, il tira sur la poignée qui permet d'ajuster le siège. A sa grande surprise, cela fonctionna et libéra ses jambes. Le siège avait seulement avancé sur ses rails, et ne s'était pas écrasé lors de l'accident comme ils l'avaient pensé au début.

"Okay, on réessaie," dit Gibbs. "Accroche-toi."

Encore une fois, Tony mis ses bras autour du cou de Gibbs et serra les dents. La douleur était si insupportable, que malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable d'être complètement silencieux quand il fut tiré hors de la voiture et trainé plus loin.

Gibbs entendit les cris étouffés de Tony et ça lui serra le cœur. Il détestait faire du mal à l'autre homme mais il devait le tirer de là. La douleur de quelques os fracturés n'était qu'un petit prix à payer face à une mort due à une violente explosion.

C'est cette pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Gibbs. Son cœur avait toujours un problème avec cela. Particulièrement quand Tony émit un dernier bruit angoissé quand Gibbs le déposa près du tronc d'un arbre, le tournant de telle manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas face à la voiture qui avait commencé à prendre feu.

"Désolé Tony," dit Gibbs doucement, sans pour autant le regarder. A travers le brouillard de la douleur, Tony le regarda un peu surpris. Gibbs ne s'excusait jamais. Et s'excuser auprès de lui vous valait une rapide claque derrière la tête, suivie d'un long discours sur le fait que c'était un signe de faiblesse.

Puis Tony se rappela quelque chose que Ducky lui dit une fois, le médecin connaissant Gibbs bien mieux que qui que ce soit d'autre dans l'équipe. Ducky lui avait dit que Gibbs ne voyait pas les excuses comme un signe de faiblesse entre amis. La petite phrase qu'était sur le point de dire Tony sur le fait que Gibbs désobéissait à l'une de ses propres règles mourut alors sur ses lèvres. Il comprit ce que cela impliquait pour son patron de dire ces mots et il les accepta avec gratitude.

"Ça ira Gibbs. Je vivrai, ce qui fait que cela en valait définitivement la peine," il donna à Gibbs son meilleur sourire, espérant que son patron ne remarquerait pas que la douleur n'avait pas laissé ce sourire atteindre ses yeux. Regardant en arrière vers la voiture, il ajouta : "Je ne peux pas en dire autant des preuves et de nos notes concernant notre affaire."

Suivant le regard de Tony, Gibbs vit que Tony avait raison….encore. Se maudissant pour n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt, il repartit en direction de la voiture en feu.

Tony s'alarma quand il vit Gibbs s'éloigner en courant. Il ne voulait pas que Gibbs risque sa vie pour des preuves, peu importe leur importance.

"Gibbs!" Cria Tony, essayant de stopper l'autre homme dans sa folle quête. C'était trop tard. Gibbs était déjà près de la voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière.

Gibbs entendit l'avertissement de Tony et, comme à son habitude, l'ignora complètement. Il ouvrit la portière mais ne se préoccupa pas de porter tous les éléments. A la place, il commença tout simplement à jeter les objets par dessus son épaule aussi vite et fort que possible. Il espéra seulement que quelques-uns de ces indices échapperaient à l'explosion, aussi bien qu'à la neige dans laquelle ils étaient jetés.

Gibbs continua aussi longtemps qu'il le put, sachant très bien qu'il tentait le diable à chaque seconde qu'il restait près du véhicule enflammé. Après avoir atteint le siège arrière une dernière fois pour récupérer le sac à dos de Tony, il courut loin de la voiture en le tenant dans ses bras. Fonçant vers le plus proche arbre, il tenta de plonger derrière avant que les flammes n'atteignent le réservoir.

C'était malheureusement trop tard.

L'explosion l'assomma par derrière, le jetant à terre. L'onde de choc le poussa en avant et il glissa sur la surface froide comme une version bizarre d'un chasse-neige humain. Il n'avait aucune chance de se stopper lorsqu'il glissa vers l'arbre derrière lequel il avait espérer s'abriter quelques secondes plus tôt.

Incapable de bouger de sa position, Tony était furieux. Faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les protestations de son corps pour chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il avait gardé les yeux sur Gibbs dès le moment où ce dernier était retourné près de la voiture. Il entendit une portière s'ouvrir et le son de plusieurs objets jetés sur la neige. Ceci informa le jeune agent que Gibbs était en train de tout jeter hors de la voiture. Etant donné qu'il y avait trop d'éléments pour qu'un homme seul puisse les transporter et que des voyages multiples prendraient trop de temps, Tony s'émerveilla de cette idée. Il se demanda s'il y aurait pensé tout seul ou aurait-il simplement attrapé autant d'objet que possible avant de repartir en courant. L'idée de Gibbs avait l'avantage certain de sauver bien plus de preuves.

Bien sûr elle possédait aussi le désavantage de le garder dans la voiture plus longtemps et de ce fait plus au cœur du danger.

_Allez Gibbs_, pensa Tony. _Sors de là__!_

Soudain la voiture explosa.

Les mains de Tony couvrirent instinctivement son visage pour se protéger des débris enflammés qui volaient autour de lui. Après l'explosion, il attendit quelque secondes, écoutant intensément afin d'entendre le son de pieds courants à travers la neige, un gémissement, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait que son patron allait bien.

"Patron?" Cria Tony doucement. Le silence de mort l'effraya un peu, l'empêchant de crier pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Quand son appel ne reçut aucune réponse, il changea rapidement de tactique.

"Gibbs ?!" Cria Tony dans la nuit. Et comme la fois précédente, il n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence.

Les DiNozzo ont beaucoup de règles, tout comme Gibbs. Des règles telles que "Un DiNozzo ne pleure pas", "Un DiNozzo ne s'évanouit pas", "Un DiNozzo ne se marie pas sans un contrat de mariage", "Un DiNozzo doit être équitable"; voici l'ensemble des règles qu'avait appris le petit Anthony il y a de cela longtemps – un petit garçon essayant désespérément de rendre son père heureux.

Une des nombreuses règles que Tony avait apprises était "Un DiNozzo ne panique pas".

Il essaya, il l'avait vraiment fait, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo commença à paniquer.

"_GIBBS!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ;**

**Alors je viens de sortir victorieuse d'une longue bataille avec mon côté sadique qui voulait faire traîner le 4****e**** chapitre (alors qu'il sort tout chaud du four de la traduction) par pure sadisme pour vous lecteurs et lectrices adorés. Mais je me suis rappelé qu'en tant que lectrice je n'aimerai pas qu'on me fasse un truc d'une cruauté telle qu'elle aurait été déclarée illégale par n'importe quel tribunal international défendant les droits de l'homme !**

**C'est donc le côté hippie de ma personnalité qui vous offre ce 4****e**** chapitre. Paix sur terre pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui vont lire ce chapitre loin d'être tendre pour notre Tony adoré ! Bon appêtit ! (mouhahahaha… euh pardon mon côté sadique a refait surface, n'y faites pas attention et commencez votre lecture).**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapitre Quatre

"_Très bien, Tony."_

------

"Gibbs!!" Cria encore une fois Tony. Il attendit longtemps une réponse mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence dans cette obscurité, un silence auquel s'était greffé le son des battements de son cœur battant la chamade.

Se sentant inutile, Tony ne voulait rien d'autre que se lever et chercher Gibbs. Mais son corps meurtri l'en empêchait, ne lui permettant même plus de se tourner de l'autre côté de l'arbre pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Devenant de plus en plus agacé par son incapacité à faire quelque chose d'utile, il donna un coup de point dans la neige à côté de lui et poussa un cri de frustration.

" Tu devrais y aller doucement, DiNozzo. Je ne veux pas ajouter une main cassée à la liste des blessures que je dois mettre dans mon rapport pour le Directeur."

"Patron ?" Dit Tony en le regardant surpris de trouver que Gibbs s'était en quelque sorte matérialisé juste devant lui.

Pendant une seconde, Tony se dit que le choc qu'il eut à la tête était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé et qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Il était impossible que l'autre homme ait survécu à l'explosion et pourtant il était bien là, se dressant devant Tony comme si de rien n'était. En réalité, l'autre homme n'avait qu'une nouvelle coupure à la lèvre, en dehors de cela Gibbs ne semblait pas du tout en mauvais état.

"Tu vas bien ?" Demanda Tony incrédule.

"Oui, je vais bien, et toi ?" Demanda Gibbs. Ce dernier demanda cela comme s'ils venaient tout simplement de se heurter dans un café ; et non pas après qu'ils aient survécu non seulement à un accident de voiture mais aussi à une explosion et ce en moins de quelques minutes.

"Je vais…..bien," répondit Tony en balbutiant, n'étant pas encore sûr quoi penser du retour de son patron de ce qui aurait dû être une mort certaine.

"Bien," dit Gibbs avec un léger sourire. Ce fut ce sourire qui rassura en fin de compte Tony, lui confirmant le fait que son patron allait bien. Si Gibbs allait bien cela voulait dire que tout irait bien. Il avait cet effet sur tous ses agents, Tony inclus. En fait, il avait cet effet sur Tony bien plus que sur qui que ce soit d'autre. Aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait travaillé plus longtemps avec Gibbs sur le terrain. Le plus ancien agent de terrain aurait confié sa vie à Gibbs, sans aucune hésitation.

Le fait que Gibbs ressentait la même chose le concernant n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Tony.

Atteignant son épaule, Gibbs prit le sac à dos de Tony et le plaça sur le sol à côté de son agent.

"Tiens le bien, je vais voir si quelque chose d'autre a survécu," dit Gibbs et partit encore une fois avant que Tony ait pu faire ou dire quelque chose.

Chercher les indices dans l'obscurité et dans la neige fut un travail laborieux, néanmoins lors de son second voyage Gibbs trouva sa lampe torche. Ceci accéléra son évolution et il récupéra bien assez vite tout ce qu'ils avaient pu prendre dans la maison du capitaine. Déposant tout aux pieds de son agent à chacun de ses allers-retours, Gibbs repartit une dernière fois, récupérant les derniers éléments.

Malgré le fait que cette atroce douleur soit devenue sa nouvelle meilleure amie et que le simple fait de respirer soit douloureux, Tony put s'occuper. A chaque fois que Gibbs revenait avec une nouvelle pile de preuves, Tony vérifiait chaque élément très consciencieusement. Cherchant toute déchirure dans les sacs ou toute autre chose qui aurait ruiné l'intégrité des pièces, il les classa soigneusement et les mit dans leurs deux sacs à dos. Il pensa qu'en s'occupant ainsi il pourrait oublier à quel point il avait mal.

Malheureusement, l'effet ne dura pas longtemps. Quand Gibbs partit pour ce qui semblait être son dernier voyage, Tony avait beaucoup de mal à contenir la douleur. Il commençait à frissonner et ses mains tremblaient et ce malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour les en empêcher. La douleur émanant de ses côtes grandissait au point que la seule manière qu'il avait de respirer était d'inspirer à petits coups, bougeant son torse le moins possible.

Malgré tout cela, Tony continua à se battre et au moment où Gibbs revenait avec les dernières preuves, il avait trouvé le moyen de stabiliser sa situation.

"Bon travail, Patron," dit Tony avec un tressaillement, surpris par le fait que cela faisait si mal de parler. La douleur déclenchée par le commentaire était très aiguë, lui coupant quasiment le souffle.

"Et bien, nous le verrons bien quand nous ramènerons tout," dit Gibbs, si occupé avec les éléments dans ses bras qu'il ne remarqua pas l'expression endolorie de Tony.

"Tu as tout trié ?" Demanda Gibbs, mettant le reste des preuves par terre et se redressant pour regarder une dernière fois véhicule enflammé.

"Oui." Ce fut presque un sifflement.

Gibbs arrêta de regarder la voiture et ses yeux se baissèrent vers Tony, entendant finalement la souffrance dans la voix de ce dernier. Il fut alors sur le point de se frapper l'arrière de la tête pour sa stupidité, car Gibbs avait réalisé qu'il était si occupé à mettre les preuves en lieu sûr qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de vérifier l'état de son agent.

" Où as-tu mal, DiNozzo?" Demanda Gibbs doucement, s'agenouillant à côté de Tony.

Tony hésita, prêt à dire à Gibbs qu'il allait bien ; qu'il n'avait en fait aucun problème dans ce bas monde. Seulement, il n'allait pas bien et Gibbs avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Car aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps ils allaient rester coincés ici.

"Principalement mes côtes et ma tête, mes jambes aussi semblent …. un peu bizarres," répondit Tony après une courte hésitation.

Gibbs pouvait voir que reconnaître cela ne fut pas facile pour son agent. C'était juste une autre des bizarreries de son agent auquel Gibbs était devenu habitué au cours des années. Si Tony s'était blessé avec un papier, le bureau en entier en aurait entendu parler pendant une semaine mais au moment où s'était devenu sérieux, il s'était tu. Attirer l'attention était l'un des sports favoris de Tony, mais admettre qu'il était faible – non… ceci n'était pas du tout facile.

Acquiesçant en réponse à la phrase de Tony, Gibbs se pencha en avant pour avoir une meilleure idée de ses blessures. Mais avant de toucher le jeune homme, Gibbs le regarda en fronçant les sourcils dans une demande silencieuse et reçut un acquiescement en retour, l'y autorisant.

Ne voulant pas lui faire plus mal, Gibbs regarda d'abord la blessure qu'avait Tony à la tête, explorant doucement. Utilisant sa lampe torche, il vérifia ses pupilles. Il vérifia ensuite très précautionneusement les côtes de Tony. Et malgré les couches volumineuses de la veste et du pull-over, Gibbs put dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. La suffocation involontaire de son agent quand il toucha un point sensible sur le côté droit confirma ses soupçons.

"Ouais," dit Gibbs tristement. "Une côte cassée au moins."

Déplaçant ses mains vers le bas, il palpa la jambe de Tony et n'eut pas besoin des cris de douleur pour comprendre que l'os était brisé. Caché par les ténèbres et par le tissu du jean de Tony, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient remarqué quelque chose d'anormal. Cependant dès le moment où Gibbs mit ses mains dessus, l'étrange angle de la jambe leur dit tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin d'apprendre.

S'appuyant sur ses talons, Gibbs passa la main sur sa nuque. La blessure de Tony à la tête n'était pas sérieuse et ses pupilles réagissaient normalement, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait probablement pas de commotion. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la côte brisée mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour la jambe. Si elle restait trop longtemps dans cette position, la circulation serait bloquée et Tony risquait alors de la perdre. Il n'aimait pas cela mais il semblait qu'il allait devoir la remettre en place.

"Tony écoute…," commença Gibbs mais l'autre homme avait déjà deviné ses intentions.

"Oui Patron, je sais. Tu vas remettre ma jambe en place. Et bien je pense que nous devrions en finir le plus vite possible avec cela, non?" Dit Tony bien trop vite – bien trop joyeusement. A l'intérieur ses boyaux se tordaient déjà à l'idée de plus de souffrance mais il ne montrerait jamais cela à son patron.

Gibbs acquiesça face à la bravoure de l'autre homme, sachant que si les rôles étaient inversés il aurait fait de même. Cela facilitait la prochaine étape.

Regardant autour de lui, Gibbs trouva deux branches à utiliser comme attelle. Farfouillant dans tout ce qu'il avait pu retirer de la voiture, il finit par trouver une chemise de rechange dans le sac de Tony. La déchirant rapidement, il fabriqua des bandages pour attacher les branches une fois qu'il aurait besoin de le faire.

Mettant tout à portée de main afin que la procédure se déroule le plus vite possible, Gibbs se mit de nouveau à genoux. Il ne se donna pas la peine de dire quelque chose. Il n'y avait en fait rien à dire. Regardant vers son agent, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tony lui fit un signe de la tête, donnant encore une fois la permission à son patron de faire ce qui devait être fait.

Gentiment mais fermement, Gibbs chercha l'endroit de la fracture. Palpant légèrement, il trouva le point où les deux morceaux d'os ont été séparés. Il avait aidé une fois un infirmier à réparer un os fracturé après qu'un Humvee se soit retourné sur le terrain. Malheureusement l'infirmier était parmi les blessés, son bras pendant inutile à ses côtés. Gibbs avait remis en place deux jambes brisées et un bras cassé ce jour-là avant que les secours ne soient enfin arrivés car il était l'une des rares personnes à être sortie indemne de l'accident.

Maintenant, il remerciait Dieu pour avoir eut cette expérience. Se remémorant ce que lui avait dit l'infirmier, il sut alors exactement quelle pression exercer et à quel angle il devait tirer. S'arrêtant un instant, Gibbs prit alors une profonde inspiration. N'importe quelle erreur de ses mains et l'état de Tony empirerait, sans parler de l'atroce douleur qu'il allait subir. Gibbs ne voulait pas tout rater et dit une prière silencieuse pour réussir, du premier coup.

Tony serra les dents quand les mains de Gibbs glissèrent légèrement le long de sa jambe. Ses propres cours de secourisme, ainsi qu'une série d'os brisés dans sa vie, lui apprirent exactement ce que l'autre homme allait bientôt faire et pourquoi. Quand les mains de Gibbs s'arrêtèrent, Tony sût ce qui allait se passer et ferma les yeux. Faisant de son mieux pour respirer profondément, il attendit l'inévitable.

Avec une puissante traction et une torsion, Gibbs remit la jambe de Tony en place. Il garda la tête baissée de telle manière à ne pas voir le visage de Tony, néanmoins cela n'empêcha pas les halètements de ce dernier.

Tony ferma si fort ses yeux qu'il pensa qu'ils allaient se frayer un chemin de l'autre côté de son crane. La douleur fut si intense qu'aucun mot ne pouvait la décrire. Crier n'était même plus une option, son corps était dans un tel état de choc qu'il ne pouvait même plus crier. C'était comme s'il se trouvait face à une bête noire, comme si un effrayant monstre s'était approché de lui et que malgré toutes ses tentatives aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Seuls des halètements purent se frayer un chemin à travers sa mâchoire serrée quand Gibbs finit rapidement, attachant l'attelle solidement pour maintenir les os en place.

Quand ce fut fait, les deux hommes prirent une minute pour respirer. Ce n'est qu'après que Gibbs releva la tête pour regarder Tony, l'observant, les yeux toujours clos et haletant un peu, en train de se détendre doucement quand la douleur avait commencé à atteindre un degré plus supportable.

Quand il put se concentrer sur l'environnement autour de lui, Tony ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Gibbs en train de le regarder calmement. Il sourit rassurant, avalant difficilement afin d'empêcher son corps de trembler et tentant que cela n'apparaisse pas dans sa voix.

"Je vais bien Patron."

Gibbs lui rendit son sourire avec bien plus qu'une petite fierté dans ses yeux pour son agent, posant alors une main sur l'épaule de Tony et lui donnant une légère pression. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'hommes qui pouvaient encaisser ce qu'il venait d'encaisser avec juste un sourire.

"Très bien, Tony."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Alors voilà j'ai eu un ti problème à cause de la connexion du coup je n'ai pas pu envoyé ce chapitre hier mais je vous l'envoie aujourd'hui. :0)**_

_**Passons aux choses sérieuses, ceci est un message pour les âmes sensibles et autres cardiaques ayant survécus aux précédents chapitres : la succursale SPA de notre bien aimée ( je dis ce que je veux !) Société Daniellano1702 Traduction Inc.**__**vous souhaite un bon moment de détente avec ce chapitre qui vous éloignera temporairement du monde cruel dans lequel évoluent nos deux agents préférés.**_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture !**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**P.S. : la gentille sadique auteur de cette fanfic m'a demandé de lui traduire vos commentaires chose que j'ai commencé à faire concernant les deux premiers chapitres, du coup si vous avez quelque chose à lui dire dites-le et je lui transmettrai mais n'oubliez pas un ti mot pour la pauvre traductrice que je suis (j'adore d'ailleurs les encouragements que vous m'adressez ! XD ). Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point ça m'épuise, chercher la bonne traduction à une phrase en anglais qui n'a pas d'équivalent en français, ceci me pousse très souvent à m'effondrer par terre et à pleurer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur dans sa haute clémence me donne l'inspiration pour un équivalent(Daniellano1702 ou l'art d'inspirer la pitié en dix leçons)… Mais non j'exagère à peine mais vraiment à peine. Allez je vous laisse et je vais prendre les médicaments que m'a donné mon psychiatre. Si ça ne marche pas j'essaierai le vodou.**_

_**P.S. Second du nom : Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs et lectrices auxquels malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre directement : ce qui inclus Savannah, Lily et sans oublier bien sûr fanncis, nina et fan. Merci pour vos encouragements pour l'auteur et moi-même. :0)**_

--------------------------------------------------

Chapitre cinq

"_Il semble que l'__Agent Gibbs et l'Agent DiNozzo aient tous les deux disparus."_

---

Abby Sciuto fonça dans l'open space sur ses chaussures plate-forme, ses queues-de-cheval se balançant de gauche à droite pendant qu'elle murmurait joyeusement. Elle tenait un bout de papier dans une main et rien dans l'autre. Elle espérait recevoir assez vite dans sa main libre un délicieux grand Caf-Pow une fois qu'elle aurait parlé de ses récentes découvertes. Une fois qu'elle dépassa le coin, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Gibbs ce qu'elle avait découvert concernant la dernière piste qu'il lui avait donné la veille. Elle s'arrêta alors net.

Gibbs n'était pas à son bureau.

"Où est Gibbs?" demanda-t-elle à McGee et Ziva. Les deux agents venaient juste d'arriver et étaient en train de s'installer à leurs bureaux respectifs. Ziva était occupée à enlever son arme de son holster tout en le mettant dans un des tiroirs pendant que McGee était en train de démarrer son ordinateur.

"Pas encore là," répondit McGee, laissant courir ses doigts sur son clavier alors même que l'ordinateur n'était pas totalement allumé, comme un enfant anticipant joyeusement sur le fait de jouer avec un nouveau jouet. Comme s'il s'échauffait, comme un athlète qui étire ses jambes avant une course.

"Pas encore là ? Que veux-tu dire par pas encore là ?" Dit Abby, fronçant ses sourcils. "Gibbs est toujours là quand je trouve quelque chose. Il est aussi toujours le premier arrivé. Vous deux n'arrivez jamais avant lui."

" Ce n'est pas totalement vrai," répondit Ziva plus raisonnable. "Il y eut plusieurs fois où on est arrivé en premier. Je suis sûre qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

Abby serra ses lèvres et fronça encore plus ses sourcils. Elle savait que Ziva avait raison mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Gibbs semblait toujours avoir un sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir quand elle avait découvert quelque chose. Ne pas l'avoir vu débarquer dans son labo au moment où elle fit cette découverte était déjà louche. Que dire alors du fait d'être venue à son bureau et de ne toujours pas le trouver?

Définitivement louche.

Regardant autour, Abby vit un autre bureau vide. Pour une raison inconnue son estomac se serra car elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que ni Tony ni Gibbs ne soient là. Pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ou ne faisait pas confiance à Ziva et McGee, elle les aimait et avait confiance en ces deux là. Gibbs était leur chef et Tony….et bien Tony était Tony et elle le voulait là quand Gibbs ne l'était pas. Quand Gibbs les quitta pour un certain moment quelques années plus tôt, Tony était resté là à la place et ça allait. Elle n'aimait pas du tout quand les deux étaient absents.

Son estomac n'était pas du tout heureux.

"Et concernant Tony? L'avez-vous vu?" Demanda-t-elle, indiquant son bureau, les défiant de lui dire là aussi qu'il n'était pas absent, que quelque chose ne clochait pas.

"Non mais cela ne veut rien dire, Abs. Tony n'est pas exactement un modèle de ponctualité," répondit McGee. Il avait commencé à lire ses mails, cherchant des éléments pouvant l'aider dans cette affaire. Ziva et lui étaient restés jusque dans les alentours de minuit suivant les pistes pendant que Gibbs et DiNozzo étaient partis fouiller la maison du suspect. Gibbs leur dit de partir à une heure raisonnable mais sachant que leur patron et son plus ancien agent de terrain allaient être à l'extérieur une bonne partie de la nuit, ils restèrent tous les deux tard, faisant le plus possible. Quand quelques membres de l'équipe travaillaient tard, tous travaillaient tard. Partir tôt chez soi quand deux de leurs coéquipiers étaient dehors n'était pas une option dans leurs esprits.

Le papier toujours dans sa main, Abby sembla perdue pendant quelques secondes. Regardant d'abord le bureau de Tony puis celui de Gibbs, faisant le tour d'elle-même quand elle regardait vers l'avant et vers l'arrière, près d'une minute entière, marmonnant sous sa barbe.

"Abby?" Dit McGee en redressant la tête quand il réalisa que leur scientifique médico-légal était toujours au milieu. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

"Bien?" Abby le regarda comme si elle ne comprenait pas sa question. "Non, je ne pense pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, seulement …..Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi."

"Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à avoir avec les preuves ?" Demanda Ziva obligeamment.

"Non."

"L'ordinateur du capitaine ?" Demanda McGee.

"Non."

"Quoi donc ?" Demanda Ziva.

Au lieu de répondre, Abby tourna son attention vers l'officier du Mossad. "Quand as-tu vu Gibbs pour la dernière fois?"

Ziva fronça les sourcils pensive et regarda vers McGee. "La nuit dernière, lui et Tony étaient partis fouiller la maison du capitaine." McGee acquiesça en confirmation.

"Tony était parti avec lui ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Et maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre n'est là ?"

"Et bien non mais…."

"Pas de mais ! Pas de mais !" Cria soudainement Abby, agitant son poing et tapant des pieds comme un petit enfant. "Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas."

"Abby, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous les deux bien," répondit McGee.

Puis la regardant pendant une seconde, McGee n'était plus sûr s'il y croyait lui-même. Quelque chose dans le comportement d'Abby lui fit prendre son téléphone. Il vérifia si ses collègues lui avaient laissé un quelconque message. N'en trouvant aucun il décida d'appeler le portable de Tony. Il n'oserait jamais appeler son patron pour savoir où il était mais il n'avait aucun problème dans le fait de déranger Tony. Peut-être que si Abby entendait que Tony allait bien, elle finirait par se calmer.

"Je vais juste appeler Tony, okay Abs? Je suis sûr qu'il va décrocher, débarquer deux secondes plus tard et me frapper à la tête pour l'avoir appelé," dit McGee rassurant.

Abby se dirigea vers le bureau de McGee. Ne pouvant pas tenir en place, elle joua avec ses bracelets pointus nerveusement, le regardant pendant qu'il écoutait les sonneries du téléphone. Finalement, la messagerie vocale se déclencha et McGee laissa un simple message, demandant à Tony de le rappeler dès qu'il le pourra.

Quand McGee raccrocha le téléphone, le visage d'Abby devint plus inquiet. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de dire quoique ce soit, le Directeur Vance sortit de l'ascenseur.

Entrant dans l'open space, il remarqua le bureau vide de Gibbs et se tourna vers McGee.

"Quand Gibbs arrivera dites lui que j'ai besoin de le voir immédiatement dans mon bureau," dit Vance, se retournant pour se diriger vers les escaliers, ses pensées déjà focalisées sur ses occupations de la journée.

"Um….okay Directeur," dit McGee.

L'hésitation dans la voix de son agent attira l'attention du Directeur. Revenant sur ses pas vers le bureau de McGee, il regarda le jeune homme.

"Y-a-t-il un problème, Agent Spécial McGee?"

"Non monsieur, uh….c'est juste que …et bien, on n'est pas vraiment sûr de l'endroit où se trouve actuellement Gibbs." Dit-il rapidement.

"Que voulez-vous dire par vous n'êtes pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouve?"

"Lui et l'agent DiNozzo étaient partis fouiller la maison du capitaine hier soir et maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre n'est présent."

"Et bien avez-vous essayé de les appeler ?" Demanda Vance doucement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

"J'ai uh….et bien j'ai essayé d'appeler Tony et il ne répond pas et …"

"La même chose pour Gibbs," répondit Ziva, raccrochant doucement le téléphone que personne ne la vit décrocher encore moins utiliser.

Vance se tourna immédiatement vers elle. "Quoi?"

" Je viens juste d'appeler le téléphone de Gibbs et il ne répond pas non plus."

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Officier David? Sait-on où ils se trouvent tous les deux ou pas ?"

Ziva et McGee se regardèrent. A ce stade, ils ne savaient rien d'autre que le fait que Gibbs et Tony étaient en retard de quelques minutes et qu'ils ne répondaient pas à leurs téléphones. Cela pouvait dire n'importe quoi et pas forcément quelque chose de mauvais. Dire au Directeur qu'il y avait un problème aurait mis toute l'équipe, si ce n'est tout le NCIS, en alerte. S'il n'y avait rien de grave, ils auraient déclenché une fausse alerte pour rien.

Néanmoins, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les deux le savaient. Ils travaillaient depuis trop longtemps avec Gibbs pour faire confiance à leur instinct et là tout de suite leur instinct les avertissait qu'il y avait un problème.

Observant les choses se dérouler devant elle, Abby était restée debout nerveusement, voulant désespérément dire quelque chose mais sachant très bien qu'elle ne devait pas. Personne ne voudrait croire que son estomac grondait et pas d'une bonne manière. Son estomac n'était pas la même chose que l'instinct de Gibbs, enfin si c'était la même chose. Abby se rappelait encore très bien le rêve qu'elle fit avant que Kate ne meurt – le visage de Tony couvert de sang. Ça l'avait rendue malade et inquiète pour Tony. Elle n'avait alors aucun moyen de savoir que le sang s'avérerait être celui de Kate et que c'était son autre amie qu'elle allait perdre.

Abby n'avait peut être pas eu un rêve cette fois-ci mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle n'était pas un agent. Cela devait venir de Ziva ou McGee. Abby espéra seulement qu'ils avaient aussi réalisé que quelque chose allait mal. Très, très, très mal.

"Non Directeur, on ne sait pas où ils sont." Répondit finalement Ziva en se tournant pour le regarder.

"Il semble que l'Agent Gibbs et l'Agent DiNozzo aient tous les deux disparus."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Voici le chapitre six. On revient à nos deux héros. Bonne lecture. :0)**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

-------------------------------

Chapitre Six

"_Il cherche un raccourci__." _

----

Au moment où le soleil se levait au-dessus des montagnes qui les entouraient, Gibbs jeta une autre des branches sèches dans le feu. Ayant passé son temps entre le fait d'aller sur la route pour vérifier s'il y avait des voitures tout en vérifiant le signal des portables et le fait de surveiller le feu, il ne dormit pas de toute la nuit mais il put au moins rester au chaud. Car il neigea toute la nuit.

N'ayant pas la même facilité de mouvement que son patron, les tremblements Tony ne firent que s'aggraver avec le temps. Craignant une hypothermie, Gibbs avait étendu les combinaisons orange du NCIS qu'il avait trouvé, déplaçant soigneusement Tony au-dessus pour lui donner un endroit sec. Il couvrit ensuite l'autre homme avec les quelques vêtements qu'il avait réussi à récupérer dans leurs sacs respectifs. En dernier recours, il enleva même les preuves des sac-à-dos et couvrit avec les jambes de Tony.

Tony avait néanmoins refusé le manteau de Gibbs.

"Pas question Patron," dit-il alors qu'il claquait des dents. "Car à ce moment là on risque tous les deux d'être dans la merde. Ton manteau ne fera pas vraiment la différence pour moi mais toi tu va geler sur place. N'y pense même pas."

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, sachant très bien que l'autre homme avait raison mais n'était pas sûr de quoi faire maintenant. Ni lui ni Tony ne fumaient du coup ils n'avaient pas de briquet ou d'allumettes._ Je pense que je vais ajouter une nouvelle règle – toujours avoir un briquet sur soi_, pensa Gibbs.

Tony regarda la voiture encore fumante presque avec envie.

"Et bien Gibbs, je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trouvé dans la voiture quand elle explosa. Quoique, si je l'étais je serais bien au chaud maintenant," dit-il avec un léger rire, sa mâchoire tremblant légèrement à cause du froid.

Gibbs secoua simplement la tête, sachant très bien que Tony parlait beaucoup pour se garder éveillé et au chaud. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire des commentaires ridicules durant ces dernières heures depuis que Gibbs avait soigné sa jambe. Gibbs le laissa faire, se disant que cela devait l'aider un peu.

Gibbs avait suivi le regard de Tony vers la voiture, regardant la fumée en sortir. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'avait pas réussi à sortir Tony de la voiture à temps. Il pensa à la boule de feu qu'était devenue la voiture, les flammes se nourrissant du large réservoir d'essence à l'arrière.

Le réservoir d'essence.

Les flammes.

Soudain Gibbs se tapa l'arrière de la tête et sourit.

"DiNozzo, je savais que j'avais une raison de te garder avec moi," dit-il en partant rapidement.

Le jeune homme le regarda surpris et vit son patron disparaître dans les ténèbres.

"Quoi ? "

Tony regarda autour de lui pendant quelques secondes mais comme il put entendre son patron avancer dans la neige, il n'était pas trop inquiet. Quelques minutes étaient passées quand il entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui. Tony redressa juste à temps la tête pour voir une flamme contourner l'arbre en face de lui dans l'obscurité.

"Qu'est-ce que..?" Avant d'avoir eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, la flamme s'abaissa et le visage de Gibbs apparut.

"Bonne idée DiNozzo." Dit Gibbs. Etant revenu vers la voiture, il réussit à trouver la branche la plus sèche. La plongeant dans ce qui reste d'essence dans le réservoir, il la mit dans le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il obtint une jolie torche. Ramassant d'autres morceaux de bois séchés par l'explosion, il creusa un trou avec ses pieds et en fit une pile. Ajoutant la torche, il eut très vite un beau feu et après que la neige se soit arrêtée de tomber, il commença à se sentir confiant concernant le fait qu'ils survivraient au moins à cette nuit.

----

Gibbs observa le soleil se lever à travers les arbres et réfléchit à cette assurance qu'il eut plus tôt. Honnêtement il n'avait pas exactement tort. Les deux avaient survécu à la froide nuit assez facilement. Le seul problème consistait dans le fait qu'aucune voiture n'était passée de toute la nuit. C'était dur pour Gibbs de croire que personne ne passerai par cette zone et il commença à suspecter le fait que la route avait dû être fermée à la base de la montagne. Il ne neigeait peut-être plus mais avant cela la neige avait dû bien couvrir la route. Et Dieu seul sait quand allaient passer les chasses neige et atteindre enfin leur position?

Ayant pensé à la charge des batteries de leurs portables, Gibbs les avait tous les deux éteint. Toutes les cinq minutes il en allumait un sur deux pendant une minute, alternant entre les deux. Il n'avait toujours pas de signal mais espérait qu'il en aurait bientôt un. Sachant pertinemment que s'il réussissait à l'avoir, Abby pourrait trouver leur position. Comme aucune voiture ne passait, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

La journée risquait d'être longue. Gibbs espérait que cela ne deviendrait pas une autre longue nuit. Après tout, ils avaient survécu une nuit mais pouvaient-ils survivre à une autre de ces nuits? Ce qu'il se demandait vraiment c'était : Tony pouvait-il survivre à une autre nuit?

Gibbs ne voulait pas y croire au début, son agent était doué dans le fait d'ignorer ses blessures et ne faisait rien d'autre que parler joyeusement la nuit entière. Mais il ne réussit pas à duper son patron pour autant. Ses oreilles avaient remarqué les pauses de plus en plus longues entre les phrases, les hésitations, les crises de toux ça et là. Tony faisait son possible pour le cacher mais son état empirait. Quelques fractures n'étaient pas une réelle menace pour sa vie mais quand vous y ajoutiez l'exposition au froid et un choc non traité, alors les choses devenaient intéressantes.

Gibbs n'aimait pas quand les choses devenaient intéressantes.

Tony toussa encore, ramenant Gibbs violemment dans le présent. Il regarda vers son agent, l'étudiant attentivement. Il vit sa respiration saccadée et sût que c'était à cause de sa côte cassée. Gibbs savait aussi que plus Tony continuerait à prendre de courtes inspirations, plus il risquerait d'avoir une pneumonie. Une respiration trop courte permettait aux liquides de s'accumuler dans les poumons. Le fait que Tony ait vaincu la peste quelques années plus tôt impliquait le fait que ses poumons contenaient des cicatrices. Ducky avait dit une fois à Gibbs que cela voulait dire que Tony devrait être très prudent.

Dans le froid, toute la nuit, tout en résistant à des blessures… sont autant d'éléments qui ne lui permettent pas du tout d'être prudent.

---

"Qu'avez-vous appris?" demanda Leon, entrant dans l'open space.

Après deux heures durant lesquelles ils appelèrent un grand nombre de personnes, l'équipe était incapable de trouver leurs deux membres disparus. McGee avait appelé les témoins qu'ils avaient interrogés sur le meurtre. Deux d'entre eux étaient des voisins du suspect et avaient remarqué la berline noire stationnée en face de la maison la nuit dernière. Les deux rapportèrent l'avoir vu partir une heure après, confirmant le fait que deux hommes étaient à l'intérieur.

Ziva vérifia tous les hôtels environnant. Gibbs et Tony pouvaient avoir décidé de rester sur place durant la nuit, soit à cause de la fatigue ou pour approfondir leur enquête. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne trouva rien dans la zone où avait été observée la berline.

Vance avait contacté d'autres équipes d'application de la loi, se renseignant sur les récents accidents, l'état des routes, etc. Lui aussi ne trouva rien. Bien qu'il neigea longtemps, les routes principales étaient restées ouvertes durant la nuit. Dans la liste des accidents advenus sur ces routes et dont on a fait un rapport, aucun ne correspondait à la description du véhicule disparu et aucune des victimes ne correspondait à la description de Tony ou Gibbs.

Abby était revenue à son laboratoire et commença immédiatement à retracer les GPS des portables de Gibbs et Tony. Elle ne réussit à capter aucun des deux signaux. Cela impliquait que leurs portables étaient éteints ou hors champ. N'étant pas de nature à abandonner si facilement, elle commença à travailler sur un programme pour agrandir le champ de ses recherches. Elle savait très bien que si les téléphones étaient éteints ou hors champ elle ne trouverait rien mais elle essaya quand même. S'ils étaient dans le cas où ils se trouvaient dans une zone sans champ, elle devrait être capable de recevoir quelque chose tôt ou tard. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas rester inactive. L'inactivité lui donnait trop de temps pour réfléchir et ça c'était définitivement une mauvaise chose. Occuper ses doigts et son esprit était la meilleure chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle fit alors cela. Ses doigts volant au dessus des touches.

McGee regarda en direction du Directeur et secoua la tête tristement.

"Rien. Aucun indice concernant la voiture, rien concernant les hôtels aux alentours et la dernière personne qui les a vus dit les avoir vu quitter la maison du suspect vers les coups de 23h. Après cela ils ont juste ……. disparu."

"Personne ne disparait McGee," répondit Vance durement, retirant le cure-dent de sa bouche et regardant le jeune agent.

"Bien sûr que non monsieur, mais…"

"Tony et Gibbs semblent l'avoir été." Finit Ziva, étant venu au secours de McGee. Chacun d'eux était encore en train de s'habituer au nouveau Directeur. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait encore étranger à l'équipe et personne n'aimait quand un étranger s'attaquait à l'un d'entre eux, et ce même si cet étranger se trouvait être le Directeur. Faire cela vous mettait toute l'équipe à dos, et vite. Ziva avait réagi instinctivement, n'aimant pas la manière qu'avait Vance de parler à son co-équipier et ami.

"Donc qu'allez vous faire maintenant?" Leur demanda Vance.

Ziva et McGee se regardèrent, combattant tous les deux la panique grandissante que les deux ressentaient à l'intérieur. Aucun des deux ne l'admettrait mais ils avaient tous les deux peur pour leur patron et leur partenaire… leurs amis.

McGee se redressa soudainement, se dirigeant vers le large écran en plasma au milieu de la pièce. Il prit la télécommande et l'alluma juste au moment où Ziva le rejoignait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait à l'esprit mais n'importe quoi était mieux que de rester assise à son bureau. Elle attendit patiemment quand il utilisa la télécommande pour afficher une carte. Faisant un zoom, McGee indiqua un cercle rouge.

"C'est là où Tony et Gibbs ont été vus pour la dernière fois."

"Et ceci est la route qu'ils ont dû prendre pour rentrer ici," ajouta Ziva, traçant une ligne le long de la carte. Avec un click sur un bouton, McGee surligna la route en jaune.

"Ouais mais j'ai vérifié avec toutes les autres agences de la patrouille des autoroutes tout le long jusqu'aux gardes côtes. Aucune de ces routes n'étaient fermées la nuit dernière et aucun des accidents ne concernait leur voiture." Dit Vance, après être venu derrière eux.

"Alors pourquoi ont-ils pris un autre chemin," McGee indiqua le premier cercle. "Mais n'arrivèrent pas ici, malgré le fait d'avoir conduit le long de cette route?"

"Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait, mon cher garçon." Dit une voix soudainement.

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la voix et virent Ducky se tenant debout derrière eux, étudiant attentivement la carte.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Dr. Mallard?" Demanda Vance.

"L'un de vous sait-il ce qui se déroulait dans cette zone hier soir?" Ducky indiqua la zone sud du cercle rouge qui indiquait la dernière place où Tony et Gibbs avaient été vus. N'ayant reçu aucune réponse, il soupira.

"Un grand match de football. Bien sûr, j'ignore pourquoi vous les américains insistez pour l'appeler football alors que vous n'utilisez même pas vos pieds …."

"Dr. Mallard," dit Vance doucement.

"Vous avez raison, bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce match s'est terminé très tard dans la nuit, je n'ai entendu parler que de ça ce matin sur le chemin. Il y a eu une prolongation ou une chose du même acabit et cela dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Le match finit vers les 22h30, juste au moment où Jethro et Tony étaient en train de quitter cette position."

"Mais Ducky, quel est le rapport…." Commença McGee.

"Vous savez sûrement tous à quel point Gibbs déteste le trafic."

McGee et Ziva acquiescèrent piteusement, ayant déjà été dans la voiture dans plusieurs occasions quand le trafic était mauvais. Tony était le seul qui semblait haïr le trafic plus que Gibbs, ce qui fait que parfois c'était difficile de savoir qui le haïssait le plus.

"Et bien donc, vous devez aussi savoir ce qu'il fait quand il y est confronté." Dit Ducky avec un léger sourire, attendant qu'ils arrivent à la même conclusion que lui.

McGee et Ziva se regardèrent, la compréhension naissant alors qu'ils répondaient à l'unisson.

"Il cherche un raccourci."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Voici le septième chapitre. C'est un chapitre très émouvant où l'on accède aux sentiments de Gibbs pour Tony. L'auteure a même imaginé leur première rencontre et c'est très bien construit. Je trouve qu'elle est très douée dans la description des sentiments de nos deux personnages et ça fait du bien. Surtout qu'on connait tous les sentiments qu'a Tony pour son patron adoré mais on n'a que des bribes concernant les sentiments de Gibbs à son encontre même si avec les saisons on voit qu'il tient énormément à lui surtout avec la saison 6.**_

_**Pour ceux et celles qui me trouvent bien sérieuse aujourd'hui je vais vous expliquer tout : les médicaments du psy n'ont pas eut d'effets sur moi, mais le vodou s'est avéré plus efficace.**_

_**Sur ce très cher lecteurs/lectrices je m'en vais sacrifier une chèvre.**_

_**Bonne lecture.^^**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_-----------------------------_

_Salut à tous, _

_Mon internet refonctionne! Woohoo! J'ai Presque terminé cette histoire. Je compte rajouter 2, peut être même trois chapitres supplémentaires. Je pars assister à une convention Supernatural le prochain week-end et je promets (juré promis craché!) qu'elle sera terminée avant mon départ. _

_Merci beaucoup pour vos merveilleuses reviews, vous avez égaillé ma semaine. :o)_

_Alors voici les deux prochains chapitres….bonne lecture!_

_-Moki_

Chapitre Sept

…_.et que je sois damné si je le perds lui aussi._

----

Après que Ducky leur ait donné l'indice supplémentaire dont ils avaient besoin, chacun partit travailler. Néanmoins comme ils s'y attendaient, essayer de deviner où Gibbs était parti s'était avéré très difficile.

Leur premier réflexe fut de sauter dans leurs voitures et d'essayer de trouver les agents disparus mais ils savaient tous que cela ne marcherait pas. L'équipe devait réduire le champ de leurs recherches, sinon ils risquaient de perdre trop de temps à chercher Tony et Gibbs au mauvais endroit. Du coup, et même si c'était difficile, ils continuèrent leurs minutieuses recherches.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Vance principalement pour lui-même et n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse, entrant dans l'open space comme il le faisait toutes les 10 minutes depuis une heure. "Où est-il passé?"

Vance rappela toutes les autres agences et étendit même la zone de recherche aux routes qui ne conduisaient pas exactement au NCIS, cela non plus ne le mena nulle part. On lui dit encore une fois qu'aucun des accidents ne concernait un véhicule ressemblant à leur berline, ou des victimes ressemblant à Gibbs et DiNozzo.

McGee secoua la tête et continua à travailler quand le Directeur sortit de l'open space, se dirigeant vers le MTAC encore une fois.

Comme il terminait ses recherches, McGee vit le sourire malicieux de Ziva quand elle tapa rapidement d'une main, occupée à parler dans un langage que McGee n'avait même pas reconnu au téléphone. Il ne pensait pas que ses contacts à l'étranger pouvaient réellement les aider dans un cas comme celui-ci mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas sous-estimer l'Israélienne.

McGee et Ziva savaient très bien que quand Gibbs ne voulait pas être bloqué dans les embouteillages, il partait n'importe où pour y échapper. Des fois il partait même à des kilomètres loin de son trajet de base, prenant des routes qui n'en étaient pas unes peu importe la définition qu'on leur donnait. Couper par un champ n'était pas du domaine de l'impossible quand leur patron était déterminé à aller quelque part.

En fait, Tony leur dit une fois (quand il était sûr de ne pas être à portée de claque à l'arrière de sa tête bien sûr) que les raccourcis de Gibbs étaient tout sauf ça.

"Je pense qu'on devrait commencer à les appeler 'rallonges'," observa-t-il après une promenade en voiture particulièrement exténuante censée les ramener à la base. A un certain moment ce jour là la voiture avait fini dans une rivière. N'allant pas à travers, mais _dedans_. Gibbs avait manœuvré prudemment la voiture dans l'eau peu profonde pour trouver sa voie bloquée par des morceaux de bois dense. Tony avait été le seul sur place et était revenu au bureau avec un conte narrant ce qui leur était arrivé à tous les deux, conduisant à travers l'eau pendant plus d'un kilomètre avant que Gibbs n'ait enfin trouvé une sortie.

Gibbs réussissait toujours à battre Ziva et McGee dans l'autre berline et Ducky et Palmer dans le van en revenant vers la base, et Tony était toujours rapide à le souligner.

Maintenant, ils travaillent tous durement pour trouver où leur patron pouvait être passé quand il découvrit que son trajet sur l'autoroute était bloqué par des milliers de fan de football.

"Cette route n'est pas la bonne."

Ziva et McGee redressèrent la tête surpris de trouver Ducky debout face à la carte, pointant vers l'une des routes alternatives qu'ils avaient marqué comme l'une des 'rallonges' possibles de Gibbs. Il se tourna vers eux pour voir leurs visages surpris en train de le regarder fixement.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas un agent de terrain mais je suis un enquêteur en quelque sorte," dit Ducky, dressant son indexe avec un sourire. "Un médecin légiste doit regarder les faits et arriver à des conclusions, comme vous. Sauf que moi j'utilise le corps humain pour me donner les indices dont j'ai besoin."

"Bien sûr Ducky," dit McGee. "On ne voulait pas dire que tu n'étais pas un enquêteur, mais comment as-tu su exactement que cette route était à écarter ?"

"C'est un corps qui te l'a dit ?" Demanda Ziva avec un sourire malicieux.

Ducky rit.

"Non pas exactement. Quoique cela aurait été intéressant, n'est-ce pas? Non je crains que cela ne soit venu d'une source plus banale que cela."

McGee et Ziva froncèrent en même temps les sourcils toujours aussi perdus.

"J'ai trouvé un site sur le trafic local," admit Ducky timidement.

"Bon travail, Dr. Mallard" dit Vance, pendant qu'il descendait revenant du MTAC. "Cela nous fera au moins une route de moins à vérifier. Nous n'avons toujours rien avec les autres agences."

"Bien cela fait une de moins mais cela nous laisse dix autres possibilités …." Dit McGee et ils regardèrent tous la carte d'un air abattu.

--------------------------

"Tiens Tony, prends une autre gorgée," dit Gibbs gentiment, rapprochant la bouteille d'eau des lèvres de l'autre homme.

Tony ouvrit la bouche et prit une raisonnable gorgée mais dès que le liquide fut à mi-chemin dans sa gorge il commença à tousser violemment, le poussant à rendre toute l'eau sur eux deux et faisant presque tomber la bouteille des mains de Gibbs quand son corps fut parcouru par de violente convulsions.

"Je te jure Patron que …… je n'ai pas fait ça…. exprès," tenta de dire Tony entre chaque explosion dans sa poitrine.

Gibbs acquiesça. "Oui je sais. Parce que si tu l'avais fait je t'aurais donné des claques d'ici jusqu'à notre arrivée à Norfolk."

"Donc Patron, as-tu eu…. un peu de chance….. avec nos portables?" Demanda Tony, mettant une main sur son torse pour tenter de calmer la bête à l'intérieur.

Gibbs secoua la tête. "Non."

"Du coup on est foutus."

Gibbs s'agaça, sa tête dressée en direction de son agent assis sur le sol.

"Je croyais t'avoir mieux formé que ça, DiNozzo. Tu es avec un Marine, rappelle toi? Les Marines n'abandonnent pas et ça j'en suis certain."

Tony savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'équipe ne vienne les chercher mais la question était, allaient-ils les retrouver ici au milieu de nulle part?

"Es-tu donc désolé maintenant que …. .. tu as pris ce raccourcis?" Demanda Tony avec un léger sourire, parlant doucement pendant qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle.

"Non, mais je suis désolé que tu m'aies fait s'écraser cette voiture." Répondit Gibbs avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, provocant exprès son agent. Après tout, un Tony combattant et râleur était un Tony plus fort.

"Quoi?" Réagit Tony choqué. "Je ne t'ai …." Il s'interrompit, parlant plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, et toussa légèrement. Entourant ses côtes avec un de ses bras à cause de la douleur, il continua. "…. heurté qu'une fois."

"Oui bon, on n'aura qu'à dire que tes fesses sur mon visage n'était qu'une petite distraction."

"On me dit souvent ça."

Gibbs sourit et fut pensif pendant une minute. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour Tony de deviner ses pensées. Chacun pouvait lire l'autre comme un livre ouvert.

"Il ne vont pas nous trouver, hein Patron?" C'était si léger que Gibbs l'entendit à peine.

Mettant une main sur l'épaule de Tony, Gibbs essaya d'ignorer les frissons qu'il sentit dans le corps de son agent. " Ils nous trouveront. C'est mon équipe, rappelle-toi? Mon équipe est la meilleure. N'oublie jamais cela."

Effrayé par le fait que s'il continuait à parler la toux le reprendrait, Tony ne fit que sourire en réponse et se permit d'être rassuré comme un enfant à qui on expliquait qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres dans le placard. Tony ne rata pas aussi le fait que Gibbs l'avait silencieusement inclus dans la remarque concernant le fait que son équipe était la meilleure.

Laissant sa tête aller en arrière pour s'appuyer sur le tronc de l'arbre qui était devenu sa maison durant les dernières 14 heures, Tony essaya de respirer doucement et se reposa. Garder sa respiration régulière soulageait la souffrance au niveau de ses côtes et dans sa poitrine. Cela ne faisait pas grand-chose pour la douleur dans son crane et la froide douleur émanant de sa jambe cassée mais c'était mieux que rien.

Gibbs remit le bouchon sur la bouteille d'eau, heureux de ne l'avoir pas laissée tomber quand Tony le percuta plus tôt. Gibbs avait trouvé une seule bouteille dans toutes leurs affaires et là il ne restait que très peu d'eau. Les autres bouteilles étaient dans le coffre, avec d'autre objets importants qu'ils auraient pu utiliser, tels que la boite de premier secours. Il aurait fait un meilleur travail avec les objets qu'elle contenait et il aurait même pu mettre des bandages sur la blessure de Tony à la tête. Malheureusement, ils devaient faire sans.

Cela n'échappa pas à Gibbs que les crises de toux de Tony ne faisaient qu'empirer. Tout ce qu'avait pu faire Gibbs était de l'aider à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Ne voulant pas ajouter la déshydratation à la liste des problèmes de Tony, il espérait que son agent aurait pu boire un peu plus.

Posant la bouteille par terre, Gibbs chercha dans sa poche droite le portable de Tony. Et comme il l'avait fait durant les dernières heures, il se dirigea vers le plus haut point qu'il pouvait trouver dans les alentours et l'alluma. Tournant en rond, il regarda l'écran comme un aigle, espérant voir le signe rassurant des barres apparaissant l'une après l'autre, indiquant un signal.

Encore une fois, il fut déçu et après avoir attendu exactement une minute, il l'éteint. Rangeant le portable de Tony dans sa poche droite, il tapota légèrement sa poche gauche, s'assurant que son propre portable était là. Dans un petit moment il ferait la même chose avec son portable ….en tout cas il l'espérait. La dernière fois qu'il avait allumé son propre portable, le niveau de la batterie était terriblement bas. Il y avait une grande chance que la prochaine fois qu'il essaierait, la batterie serait morte.

Ce qui les laisserait avec seulement un portable et toujours pas de signal.

Gibbs revint vers la position de Tony sous l'arbre. La tête de l'autre homme était appuyée sur le tronc, ses yeux étaient fermés et semblaient tout sauf détendus. Au contraire, son front était plissé, ses lèvres serrées alors qu'il se concentrait sur chaque respiration.

Gibbs ne voulait pas se l'admettre et il ne le dirait jamais à Tony, mais il n'était pas sûr combien de temps il pouvait encore résister comme cela. Son instinct lui hurlait de faire quelque chose pour les sortir de là. S'asseoir et attendre n'étaient pas du tout dans sa nature mais Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony. Donc même s'il détestait cela Gibbs était forcé d'attendre. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour être sûr de ne pas perdre un autre de ses agents.

Et même si perdre Kate fut très douloureux, Gibbs n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait s'il venait à perdre DiNozzo.

Il savait que certaines personnes pensaient qu'il traitait Tony comme un enfant, voir même comme un fils. Gibbs ne voyait pas forcément Tony comme un fils, quoique... Parfois il était plus comme un petit frère. Un petit frère chiant que vous devez toujours tirer des emmerdes et qui vous donne à chaque fois envie de le taper. Souvent. Mais surtout un petit frère que vous aimez et auquel vous confiez votre vie et vos arrières. Tony avait été auprès de Gibbs pendant plus de sept années, plus longtemps que n'importe quel agent qu'il avait pu avoir comme bleu.

_Seigneur, Tony a été le plus ennuyeux des bleus_. Pensa Gibbs, souriant brièvement lorsqu'il repensa à ses premiers jours.

Il avait trouvé DiNozzo quand l'autre homme était un jeune détective à Baltimore. Leurs chemins se sont croisés sur une affaire. Un peu comme ce fut le cas avec Kate, Gibbs sut tout de suite que ce jeune homme avait quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'il voulait dans son équipe. DiNozzo avait une attitude infernale mais quand les choses avaient échappé à leur contrôle, il avait tout de suite foncé. Il n'avait pas aussi eu peur de dire ce qu'il pensait à ses supérieurs quand ils ne furent pas d'accord avec lui concernant l'affaire. Un homme plus faible aurait cédé mais Tony ne le fit pas. Gibbs était présent quand les officiers supérieurs furent surpris de voir que le pressentiment de Tony s'était avéré exact. Gibbs savait tout le long où l'affaire mènerait et attendit simplement de voir si le jeune homme allait voir la même chose que lui.

Le fait était que Tony avait vu ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu, il avait tenu alors bon quand tout le monde le contredisait _et_ ne lâcha pas prise ……oh oui, Gibbs le voulait vraiment dans son équipe. Vraiment.

Gibbs n'avait rien dit durant l'affaire, il travailla juste en collaboration avec l'autre agence comme le lui avait ordonné le Directeur. Quand tout fut fait et dit, il vit l'homme repartir vers sa voiture. C'était la dernière nuit de Gibbs dans la ville et il se dirigea vers lui doucement, il lui tendit sa carte.

"Si vous cherchez un travail, venez me voir," dit Gibbs.

Tony avait regardé la carte surpris, puis sourit. " Vous savez, je pourrais bien vous prendre au mot un jour."

"Et bien si vous le faites vous devez savoir quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"J'exige beaucoup de mes bleus. Si vous travaillez pour moi attendez-vous à travailler …..dur."

"Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes."

"Bien."

Tony et Gibbs s'étaient serré les mains et Gibbs revint au NCIS. Deux semaines plus tard il était en train d'entrainer un nouveau bleu. Un qui avait besoin de bien plus de claques derrière la tête que tous les autres réunis.

Maintenant, c'était comme si Tony avait toujours été là. Gibbs ne voulait pas imaginer ce que serait la vie sans lui. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de personnes ….

Gibbs regarda l'homme se reposant contre l'arbre. D'une certaine manière Tony n'avait pas changé par rapport au jeune homme qu'il était quand il le récupéra. Mais d'une autre manière, il avait beaucoup changé. La vérité est que Tony était un homme maintenant et Gibbs ne donnait pas ce titre facilement.

…_.et que je sois damné si je le perds lui aussi._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Voici le 8**__**e**__** chapitre, alors il va y avoir du mouvement du côté de notre équipe. Quand à nos deux choupinets et bien c'est un peu la mer-2… Forts moments d'émotion en perspective, les âmes sensibles (comme moi ! Vous marrez pas je suis un cœur d'artichaut au fond…) vont adorer.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture. :0)**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

Chapitre huit

"_Tu le leur diras toi même__ Tony."_

---

"Très bien tout le monde, qu'avons-nous trouvé?" Demanda Vance, s'appuyant contre le bureau vide de Gibbs et tirant l'éternel cure-dent de sa bouche.

"Sur la base des rapports que nous avons reçu de la patrouille de l'autoroute, nous avons pu réduire le nombre des possibilités à trois routes possibles. Toutes les trois ont été fermées dès le moment où il commença à neiger." Répondit McGee, indiquant sur la carte les trois routes séparées que Gibbs et Tony avaient pu prendre la veille.

"Celle-ci n'est pas trop éloignée?" Demanda Vance, indiquant celle qui semblait vraiment la plus éloignée.

"C'est pour cela que vous devez la vérifier en premier."

Tous, incluant Ducky et Palmer (qui n'avaient aucun corps qui les attendait dans la salle d'autopsie et étaient venus pour aider), se tournèrent pour trouver Abby debout derrière eux.

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Abby?" Demanda Ziva, s'approchant de la carte pour mieux l'étudier.

"Gibbs déteste les embouteillages. Il déteste avoir à gérer trop de monde sur la route. On sait tous ça. Il cherchait une route où personne ne serait. Une où il pourrait conduire aussi vite qu'il le voudrait."

Alors que son programme continuait à chercher le signal de leurs portables, Abby avait commencé à étudier les cartes dans son laboratoire. Pendant qu'elle regardait les différentes routes, Abby essayait de se mettre dans la tête de Gibbs. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile mais elle connaissait Gibbs mieux qui quiconque. Gibbs et elle partageaient un lien spécial et en dehors de Ducky, c'est elle qui le connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. Abby n'était peut être pas un agent de son équipe mais elle travaillait avec lui tous les jours.

De ce fait, lorsqu'elle regardait la carte dans son laboratoire, elle fermait les yeux et tentait de se mettre dans la peau de Gibbs. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Où serait-il allait?

Quand Abby rouvrit ses yeux, une route lui apparut et maintenant elle l'indiquait au reste de l'équipe, ayant une confiance totale dans son choix. Aussi sûre que quand elle sut plus tôt avec certitude que Gibbs et Tony avaient disparu.

"C'est _cette_ route," dit Abby, indiquant la ligne en face d'elle.

"Mais Abs," commença McGee. "Celle-ci est vraiment en dehors du chemin. Je pense qu'il est plus plausible que ce soit celle-là." Dit-il en indiquant une route, plus bas.

"Non. Ce n'est pas celle-là. Gibbs ne l'aurait pas aimée. Trop de sorties. Tous ceux revenant du match de football la connaissaient. Il a pris celle que personne ne voudrait prendre et je vous le dis, il l'a fait exprès."

Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'Abby avait été la première à sentir plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'ils se rappelaient tous ses sentiments avant que Kate ne meurt. Peu importe ce que c'était car soudain ils se trouvèrent tous en train d'étudier la carte de plus près.

Sans aucun échange, ils semblèrent tous avoir décidé que le choix d'Abby était celui sur lequel ils devaient focaliser leurs recherches. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient trouvé la route que cela voulait nécessairement dire que tout était réglé. La route était longue de plusieurs kilomètres et s'enroulait sur toute une montagne.

Personne ne le dit vraiment durant la journée mais tous étaient certains que Gibbs et Tony avaient eu un accident. Leur voiture était peut être dans un fossé, cachée par des arbres et la neige. Les recherches n'allaient pas être faciles.

Sans perdre plus de temps, McGee et Ziva commencèrent par appeler les équipes de secours. Vance appela ses contacts dans la ville et obtint que quelques chasses neige soient envoyés.

Entre temps Abby partit avec Ducky et Palmer les aider à remplir le van avec différents éléments. Etant un médecin, Ducky avait pu garder la trousse de secours ainsi des éléments médicaux pour les cas d'urgence. Il avait quelques très bons contacts dans les hôpitaux locaux et avait avec lui presque tout ce qui devait se trouver dans une ambulance. Lui et Palmer avaient bien l'intention de se joindre aux recherches et s'ils trouvaient Gibbs et Tony les premiers, ils seraient capables de les aider aussi bien que des ambulanciers. Si ce n'est plus, sachant que Ducky était un médecin et pouvait donner des soins qu'une équipe de secours ne pouvait pas donner.

Une fois que tous les coups de fil furent donnés, ils montèrent tous dans les trois véhicules. Abby tapa des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'on l'ait autorisée à rejoindre McGee et Ziva dans une voiture, emmenant un ordinateur avec elle afin de continuer de tracer le signal des portables de Tony ou de Gibbs. Le Directeur Vance prit un autre agent avec lui dans une autre voiture, laissant Ducky et Palmer dans le van.

La caravane démarra sortant du parking du NCIS au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher, espérant tous qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

-------------------

Revenant de l'endroit le plus haut sur la colline la plus proche, et après avoir encore rallumé le téléphone de Tony (comme la batterie de celui de Gibbs était désormais totalement déchargée), Gibbs était choqué par ce qu'il vit.

Il n'était absent que durant quelques minutes mais l'état de Tony s'était tellement détérioré qu'il lui semblait être parti pendant des heures. Il trouva son agent respirant difficilement, son corps se soulevant durant chaque inspiration. Courant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Gibbs se jeta sur ses genoux (ignorant la douleur de l'une des ses deux jambes) et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo, tu m'entends?"

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrirent, alors que sa respiration laborieuse continuait, la main de Gibbs se balança alors au rythme des mouvements de son corps.

Un regard pour les yeux de Tony et Gibbs put voir qu'il se battait durement, mais cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

"Tony, arrête de te battre," dit Gibbs doucement. Il avait beau être terrorisé par le fait que Tony ne se réveille pas mais il ne pouvait plus continuer à l'observer ce battre ainsi. Peut être que s'il s'allongeait, cela donnerait à son corps une chance de récupérer un peu.

"Pas question… Patron....les DiNozzo...ne s'évanouissent....pas." Dit Tony, le visage déterminé.

C'est là où Gibbs réalisa que ce combat mené par l'autre homme ne se déroulait pas maintenant, sur cette montagne. Tony était en train de combattre l'une des nombreuses règles de son père, inculquées de force par un alcoolique à un jeune garçon impressionnable. Un homme qui (selon l'opinion de Gibbs) n'aurait jamais dû être laissé jouer au père avec un enfant.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le père de Tony n'avait jamais fait une seule chose pour aider son fils, il ne faisait que le ridiculiser et le sous-estimer à chaque fois que ce fut possible. Et maintenant, que sa vie était en jeu, le père de Tony était encore en train de le gêner, non pas de l'aider.

_Je jure que si j'attrape un jour cet homme …_ pensa Gibbs amèrement.

"Hey," dit Gibbs avec force, donnant une légère secousse à Tony. "Tu n'es pas en train de t'évanouir, okay?"

C'était un petit mensonge. Bien sûr que Tony était en train de perdre connaissance. Mais Gibbs devait lui donner un autre nom. Il devait faire croire à Tony que ce n'était pas désobéir à une ancienne règle qui n'aurait jamais due lui être inculquée à la base. S'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait son meilleur agent, l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance dans son équipe. Son ami.

La tête de Tony se soulevait suivant le rythme de chaque respiration, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'il se battait pour réunir assez d'oxygène dans ses poumons pour pouvoir parler.

"Je ne le....suis pas?" Dit Tony en le regardant et Gibbs put voir sur son visage celui d'un petit garçon attendant désespérément l'accord de son père. Un petit garçon qui avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait, y compris le fait de trainer littéralement dans les emmerdes, espérant être remarqué, espérant ne pas être oublié comme il l'avait été de si nombreuses fois. C'était le même petit garçon qui, après avoir été oublié dans une chambre d'hôtel, n'avait pas pleuré mais regardé des films et utilisé le service de chambre. Quand la vie lui donnait du citron, le petit Tony en faisait de la limonade (et la facturait à son père).

Ces yeux verts le regardèrent fixement et le percèrent, Gibbs voulut alors faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rassurer ce petit garçon et lui dire qu'il n'était pas 'méchant'; qu'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de pas bien, ou quelque chose pour laquelle il allait être puni.

"Non, DiNozzo," dit Gibbs rassurant. "Tu es épuisé. Tu n'as pas dormi de toute la nuit. Ton corps a besoin de se reposer pour conserver l'oxygène et la chaleur. Ce n'est pas la même chose que s'évanouir. Tu dois écouter ton corps."

"L'écouter........?"

"Oui. Laisse-toi aller. Je suis là et je n'irai nulle part. Je serai aussi là quand tu te réveilleras, tu m'entends? Donc endors toi, okay?"

Tony se tut quelques instants, le seul bruit qu'ils entendaient était celui du sifflement d'air entrant et sortant de sa poitrine.

"Patron…..j'ai peur ….. vraiment peur," cela demanda bien plus d'efforts à Tony d'admettre ça que de respirer. Ses mots venaient par petits coups maintenant, incapable de les sortir autrement de ses poumons détruits.

"Je sais, Tony. Je sais. Tout ira bien. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Une fois que tu seras endormi, ton corps sera capable de bien mieux réguler ta respiration. Ne combats pas. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir. Je te le promets," dit Gibbs rassurant, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Tony.

"Mais les gens décèdent…. à cause….de l'état de choc….tous les jours Gibbs," Tony secoua la tête en désaccord, toujours trop effrayé pour arrêter son combat.

" Fais-moi une faveur," continua Tony avant que Gibbs n'ait pu le stopper. "…. Dis à Ziva qu'elle me manquera …. C'était une ….partenaire admirable….Dis à McGee que c'est un bon agent et….. je ne le pensais pas quand …..je le taquinais…. Dis à Ducky que j'ai aimé toutes ses histoires ….. spécialement celle ….au sujet….de la strip-teaseuse Polynésienne …... dis à Abby qu'elle est la meilleure ….. petite sœur que….je n'ai jamais eu…et…"

"Hey! DiNozzo," Gibbs l'interrompit, serrant légèrement l'épaule de Tony. "Que t'ai-je déjà dit sur le fait de mourir?"

"Que…. je n'y suis pas ….autorisé….. quand tu es là?"

"Exact, Agent Spécial DiNozzo. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu vas désobéir à un ordre direct ?"

"Non Patron……mais juste au cas où …..dis leur que….je…." et il commença alors à lâcher prise.

Gibbs le regarda silencieusement pendant que Tony perdait finalement la bataille avec son corps brisé. Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent doucement et il s'effondra contre l'arbre. Gibbs tendit doucement la main, mettant deux doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme. Satisfait de sentir son pouls sous ses doigts et de voir la poitrine de Tony se soulever et s'abaisser avec plus de facilité qu'avant, il se pencha ensuite en avant.

Passant une main doucement sur la tête de Tony comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Tu le leur diras toi même Tony."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Salut ;**_

_**Alors voici le neuvième chapitre. Beaucoup de moments d'émotion en perspective et pas mal de suspens. Préparez vos mouchoirs ! Ça va chialer à tout va ! La **__**Société Daniellano1702 Traduction Inc.**__** vous propose ses propres mouchoirs, quadruple épaisseur et très doux pour ne pas irriter votre peau ! D'ailleurs le slogan le dit très bien : « Chialer devient un vrai moment de bonheur, avec nos mouchoirs à quadruple épaisseur ! » (Très bonne qualité je vous le confirme ! Je les ai testés ! Mais non je ne fais pas de la pub….).**_

_**Sur ce, bonne chialade et bonne lecture ;**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**P.S. : Il y a une scène qui va particulièrement plaire à Cad10, mais je pense qu'elle vous plaira à tous. ;0)**_

_-------------------------_

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Okay j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaises nouvelle. La bonne c'est que je suis toujours mignonne …..okay non, pas vraiment mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire cette phrase. _

_Peu importe, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais envoyer maintenant deux chapitres. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que malgré tous mes efforts, l'histoire n'est toujours pas terminée. Ma muse a beaucoup à dire et vous trouverez que ces deux prochains chapitres sont assez longs. _

_Donc la fin devra encore attendre un peu après la convention Supernatural car j'ai décidé de ne pas me précipiter et de lui accorder l'attention que vous méritez. Je suis très émue par vos reviews et merci à chacun d'entre vous. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ces prochains chapitres ……_

_-Moki_

Chapitre Neuf

"_Ducky! Tony est blessé! Fais vite!" _

_----_

Gibbs laissa l'endroit d'où il surveillait son agent pour retourner, encore une fois, à la plus proche colline. La batterie du portable de Tony était sur le point de se décharger complètement mais il était déterminé à essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne complètement.

Il savait que son équipe avait déjà compris que lui et Tony avaient un problème. Il espéra qu'ils avaient compris cela durant la matinée quand aucun des deux ne vint à son bureau et qu'ils étaient injoignables.

Gibbs était sûr du déroulement du reste de la journée, comme s'il s'était chargé lui-même des recherches. McGee et Ziva chercheraient leur dernière position, appelleraient peut-être les voisins du capitaine pendant qu'Abby tracerait leurs portables et que Vance appelleraient les autres agences.

Sachant comment tout avait pu se dérouler le fit se sentir mieux, mais pas longtemps. La seule variable que son équipe ignorait serait le raccourci qu'il avait pris la veille. Gibbs ne put alors s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, n'étant plus sûr qu'ils soient capables de trouver leur position exacte.

Il s'empêcha d'y pense, secouant la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils la trouveront. C'était _son_équipe après tout et Gibbs n'avait pas dit ces mots plus tôt juste pour que Tony se sente mieux ! Il savait que ces agents étaient les meilleurs. Ils vont trouver où lui et Tony sont. La question était quand et serait-ce assez à temps pour aider son plus ancien agent de terrain?

Il était si occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite les barres apparaitre. Gibbs s'arrêta net et rapprocha le téléphone pour être sûr que ses yeux fatigués ne s'étaient pas trompés. Mais c'était bien un signal, même s'il était très faible.

Il ne pensait pas avoir assez de batterie pour passer un appel et il débâtit avec lui-même durant un moment avant de tenter un appel. Il consulta tout de suite la liste des contacts de Tony et appuya sur le bouton pour appeler McGee.

Juste au moment où il appuya sur ce bouton, le téléphone s'éteint. La batterie avait finalement rendu l'âme après une longue bataille.

Gibbs jura doucement, combattant l'envie violente de jeter l'objet contre le plus proche arbre – la seule chose qui l'en empêchait c'était la pensée de son agent allongé inconscient à côté.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ajouter à la liste des blessures le portable brisé de son pauvre homme.

------------

"McGee! Stop!!" cria Abby, le poussant presque à sortir de la route. Freinant violemment, il réussit de justesse à remettre la voiture sur la route. Jurant sous sa barbe, il prit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Ziva tourna sur son siège et regarda leur expert scientifique. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abby?"

"Je pense avoir quelque chose," Abby était en train d'entrer désespérément un code, essayant de tirer tout ce qu'elle pouvait de la machine.

"Allez mon bébé, donne moi quelque chose..." supplia-t-elle, caressant sa machine comme un animal. En réalité cela ressemblait à un animal. Etant l'ordinateur portable personnel d'Abby, c'était décoré avec des cranes de différents diamètres et tailles, avec quelques chauves-souris.

Pendant qu'Abby l'observait en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, une petite barre indiquant un signal apparut. Conduire à travers la montagne leur donna la proximité dont ils avaient besoin et...

"Là! Je l'ai! C'est le portable de Tony!" Cria Abby, frappant le plafond de la voiture en triomphe.

"Où?" Demanda McGee pendant qu'il se garait sur le côté de la route récemment dégagée. Vance fut capable de leur obtenir pas moins de quatre chasse-neiges et les immenses machines avaient dégagé des portions de la route en haut et en bas de la montagne dès le moment où elles furent envoyées. Les équipes de recherches aussi bien que la voiture de Vance, la voiture de McGee et le van de Ducky parcouraient désormais la montagne. A chaque fois qu'une nouvelle section de la route était dégagée, un véhicule était là en train d'attendre pour commencer les recherches.

"Vers l'Ouest! Tu dois faire demi-tour! Il y a une route de traverse que nous avons raté quelques kilomètres plus bas." Répondit Abby, sortant la carte.

McGee fit demi-tour, revenant sur le trajet qu'ils venaient de faire aussi vite que possible. Une bonne portion de la route avait été dégagée mais cela prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit pour rendre toute la montagne accessible.

Abby continua à taper sur son ordinateur, dégageant le signal du portable de McGee et celui de Ducky, utilisant cette information pour trianguler l'endroit où ils se trouvaient par rapport au faible signal venant du portable de Tony. Quand elle vit le petit point rouge signalant le portable de Ducky, elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Ziva!" Cria-t-elle. "Appelle Ducky et Palmer! Ils sont quasiment à côté du portable de Tony! Dis leur de prendre la prochaine sortie sur la droite et de continuer pendant trois kilomètres. Le signal vient d'un point juste à l'est de la route."

Ziva prit rapidement son portable pendant que McGee continuait de conduire vers la direction indiquée.

Ils entendirent tous les deux le cri de désespoir venant de l'arrière.

"Oh non! Allez mon bébé, ne disparais pas tout de suite!"

"Abby?" Demanda McGee, lui jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur.

"Je l'ai perdu et j'ai boosté mon signal autant que j'ai pu. Je pense que la batterie du portable est morte. Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux rien faire d'autre," dit-elle le cœur brisé.

"Abby tu nous a donné une position plus proche qu'aucune qu'on aurait pu avoir par nous même," dit Ziva gentiment.

La gothique soupira en réponse pendant que Ziva donnait rapidement les dernières directives à Palmer qui conduisait le van à quelques kilomètres de leur position. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, Ziva appela le Directeur et lui donna les dernières informations.

-------

"Oui, Je comprends, je vais diriger M Palmer vers cette direction," dit Ducky dans son téléphone.

Palmer continua à conduire, jetant un regard à son patron une fois qu'il avait raccroché.

"Docteur?"

"Abigail a reçu un signal du portable de Tony, fais demi-tour, vite!"

Faire faire un demi-tour au large van prit quelques secondes à Palmer mais il réussit à le remettre sur la route pour aller dans le sens contraire. Suivant les instructions d'Abby, ils conduisirent vers l'endroit où elle vit le signal. Abby avait dit trois kilomètres et Palmer les compta soigneusement, observant le compteur pendant qu'il conduisait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du premier kilomètre, ils furent tous les deux inquiets de voir que la route était bloquée par la neige.

"Les chasse-neiges se sont arrêtés _là_?" Dit Palmer incrédule.

"Je le crains, peux-tu continuer de conduire?" Demanda Ducky.

"Non docteur, il n'y a aucun moyen de faire passer le van. Il y a trop de neige, et ce même si j'utilise les chaînes."

"Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons marcher à partir de là," et avec cela Ducky quitta son siège et ferma sa portière. Palmer fut derrière lui en une demi-seconde et bientôt les deux commencèrent à sortir leur équipement de l'arrière du van.

--------

Gibbs revint à sa position près de son agent. Même si l'équipe avait réussi à repérer leur position grâce au signal du portable, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour arriver. Il revérifia l'état de Tony, effrayé de voir qu'il tremblait encore à cause du froid malgré tout ce que son patron avait fait pour le garder au chaud.

Alors que les minutes passaient, les tremblements de Tony empirèrent au point où Gibbs se trouva dans l'obligation d'utiliser la chaleur de son propre corps. S'étant assis à côté de son agent, il se mit à côté du corps de Tony, faisant attention à ne pas trop l'ébranler. Conscient des fractures de Tony, Gibbs se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que la tête de son agent inconscient soit posée sur son épaule.

En quelques minutes, les tremblements de Tony réduisirent et même sa respiration s'améliora légèrement. Gibbs sourit piteusement à sa position, sachant parfaitement que Tony aurait eu une série de commentaires colorés à ce sujet s'il finissait par l'apprendre. Pourtant Gibbs s'en foutait. Quand l'un de ses hommes avait besoin de son aide, il la donnait, peu importe la forme qu'elle prenait. L'embarras n'était qu'un luxe qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait se permettre. La vie et la mort avaient une manière bien précise de faire oublier ce genre de choses.

Les pensées de Gibbs furent interrompues par un son, ou plus précisément par l'absence d'un son. Le tireur d'élite entrainé reconnaissait la vie sauvage dans la forêt répondant à une menace. Jusqu'à maintenant, il y avait les bruits d'une forêt normale – des oiseaux d'hiver, des petits rongeurs courant sur la neige, etc.

Maintenant il y avait le silence. Tous les êtres vivants s'étaient tus, se cachant d'un prédateur invisible. L'ex-marine voulut se lever et le pourchasser, mais n'osa pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison qui pourrait le pousser à laisser Tony seul maintenant. Au moins quand l'autre homme était conscient, Gibbs pouvait le laisser et partir chercher plus loin le signal du portable ou vérifier la route. Maintenant qu'il était à côté de son agent, il gardait Tony comme une maman ours garderait son petit.

Ils étaient dans un territoire naturel et dans la nature il y avait un mot pour un homme dans la condition de Tony - une proie.

Gibbs se redressa doucement, une main prête à attraper son arme et ses oreilles attentives au plus léger son. Marchant quelques pas il continua à écouter attentivement, respirant à peine.

Après quelques minutes les sons dans les bois revinrent à la normale. Doucement Gibbs entendit les petits bruits qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre depuis qu'ils étaient bloqués dans la montagne.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit venant de Tony. Pensant que l'autre homme était en train de se réveiller, il revint tout de suite auprès de lui.

"Tony?"

Les yeux de Tony étaient toujours fermés et Gibbs réalisa que le son qu'il avait entendu était l'horrible son de poumons cherchant désespérément à avoir de l'oxygène. Là où il voyait quelques instants plus tôt un homme blessé en train de dormir silencieusement et confortablement, Gibbs voyait maintenant un combat pour la vie.

N'étant pas un médecin, Gibbs n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui avait dû se passer mais il était apparu clairement que la condition de Tony s'était soudainement détériorée. Désespéré, il regarda l'homme devant lui combattre pour survivre, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

"Allez Tony...Je t'interdis de mourir alors que je suis là!"

Se rappelant les consignes de secourisme, Gibbs pensa que cela pouvait aider si les voix respiratoires de Tony étaient dégagées. S'avançant il prit prudemment Tony dans ses bras et l'allongea doucement sur le sol, basculant sa tête vers l'arrière et redressant son cou.

S'appuyant ensuite sur ses talons, Gibbs plaça ses poings sur ses genoux et le regarda anxieux. Pendant quelques instants, le plan de Gibbs sembla marcher alors que la respiration de Tony commença à être moins saccadée. Gibbs allait soupirer de soulagement quand soudain l'autre homme commença à respirer rapidement cherchant désespérément de l'air.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, Tony devint complètement immobile.

Choqué, Gibbs ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que cette immobilité impliquait. Voulant que cela veuille dire que les poumons de Tony étaient en train de gagner la bataille, il n'était pas préparé à voir l'homme en face de lui arrêter complètement de respirer.

_Tony, NON!_ Pensa Gibbs horrifié.

Appuyé sur ses jambes, Gibbs commença à agir. Il plaça doucement une main sur l'autre et commença à masser la poitrine de Tony –comptant les massages avant de se baisser pour pousser l'air de ses propres poumons dans la bouche de Tony. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir une côte brisée cela ne ralentit pas pour autant Gibbs. Les côtes fracturées guérissaient. Un cœur qui ne bat plus, non.

Alors qu'il combattait aux côtés de l'homme mourant en face de lui, l'ironie de la situation le frappa.

Il n'en était pas conscient au début mais il se rendit compte que Tony et lui avaient échangé leurs places. Il n'y a pas de cela bien longtemps, il était celui allongé froid et ne respirant pas pendant que son agent se battait non seulement pour sa vie mais celle aussi d'une jeune femme qui lui rappelait la fille qu'il avait perdu il y a de cela longtemps. Le combat de Tony était bien plus difficile ce jour là. Il avait plongé dans l'eau froide pour sauver deux personnes et son souffle avait suffit à ramener à la vie non pas une personne, mais deux.

Et comme à leur habitude, les deux ne dirent rien au sujet de l'incident, ne communicant pas vraiment beaucoup. Chacun sachant que cela pouvait facilement se répéter et que cela pouvait arriver à l'autre la prochaine fois. Gibbs sachant que Tony le referait encore et Tony sachant que Gibbs le sauverait à chaque fois qu'il aurait à le faire.

"Okay DiNozzo," dit Gibbs à voix haute, continuant à compter les massages cardiaques et à envoyer de l'air dans les poumons de Tony. "Je te renvoies l'ascenseur.....donc maintenant tu vas faire ce que j'ai fait.......... Respire!"

Gibbs continua pendant quelques minutes, s'arrêtant pour vérifier le pouls de Tony et regardant si sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait toute seule. Cela n'arriva pas et Gibbs comprit finalement ce que ce ressentit Tony ce jour là sur les docks avec deux corps froids allongés devant lui.

Gibbs avait presque perdu tout espoir quand il entendit un bruit. Et même s'il détestait ça, il s'arrêta une seconde. Il devait identifier le bruit, c'était si différent des bruits habituels qu'il avait entendu durant la nuit. Etait-ce un prédateur qui reniflait un homme blessé, espérant avoir droit à une proie facile?

Alors que Gibbs écoutait, les bruits devinrent plus distincts jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr que c'était des pas. Trop lourds et délibérés pour que ça soit autre chose que des humains.

Il remarqua alors le léger éclat de lumière apparaissant à travers les arbres, venant de la route.

Regardant vers l'homme immobile devant lui, Gibbs devait décider s'il devait arrêter de respirer pour Tony pour attirer ces personnes ou espérer simplement qu'ils les trouvent d'eux-mêmes. Après un moment d'hésitation il décida qu'il ne pouvait risquer que l'équipe de secours les rate. Quitter le plus rapidement possible la montagne était la meilleure chance de Tony …. Sa seule chance.

Se redressant, Gibbs tira une branche enflammée du feu et courut avec vers la route. La bougeant dans tous les sens, il vit alors les lampes torches se diriger vers lui, bougeant dans tous les sens alors que leurs propriétaires courraient en sa direction à travers la neige épaisse.

"Jethro?!" Une voix familière l'appela et Gibbs sentit le soulagement envahir son corps.

"Ducky! Tony est blessé! Fais vite!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Alors j'ai vu que vous aviez adoré le précédent chapitre. Très émouvant avec juste assez de suspens pour ne pas y survivre ! lol**_

_**Alors notre bien aimée (je redis ce que je veux ! :0p)**__** Société Daniellano1702 Traduction Inc. s'excuse d'avoir oublié dans le panel large de sa clientèle les cardiaques et les diabétiques car la dernière fois nous n'avons proposé que des mouchoirs en papier. Du coup, ce message publicitaire s'adresse aux survivants : nous avons tout un catalogue contenant différents produit tels que des défibrillateurs (de toutes les couleurs) et de l'insuline (aussi de toutes les couleurs). Pour celles et ceux qui en ont les moyens nous proposons la formule de luxe incluant un infirmier/infirmière canon pour vous soigner. Il vous suffit de demander le catalogue contenant leurs photos et leurs mensurations.**_

_**En espérant recevoir bien vite des commandes, notre Société vous remercie de votre fidélité en vous offrant la suite du précédent chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapitre Dix

_Je ne suis pas le seul à veiller sur lui maintenant …_

_-----_

Ducky fonça en direction de la voix de Gibbs plus vite qu'un homme de son âge aurait pu le faire, Palmer juste derrière lui. L'urgence dans la voix du chef d'équipe leur indiquant qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

Gibbs les conduisit près de Tony et resta debout à leurs côtés pendant que les deux hommes commençaient à travailler rapidement. Ducky écouta rapidement la poitrine de Tony, puis palpant doucement, il s'arrêta quand il toucha le point que Gibbs avait pensé être une côte fracturée.

"Nous avons un pneumothorax, donnez-moi un tube, rapidement M Palmer." Ordonna Ducky et immédiatement Palmer commença à chercher dans les boites qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux.

Gibbs continua à les observer, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlaient les deux hommes et espérant pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour aider.

Dès qu'il donna l'objet à Ducky, Palmer prépara ce dont il avait besoin pour ce qui allait être prochainement fait. Il plaça d'abord la lampe torche dans sa bouche et sortit des gants. Gibbs l'observa curieusement pendant que le jeune assistant du médecin légiste sortait un instrument, le tenant d'une main pendant que l'autre tenait le tube.

Quand tout fut prêt, Palmer attendit, les mains au-dessus du visage de Tony, prêt à mettre le tube dans la gorge de l'autre homme dès que Ducky aurait fini. Il n'aurait jamais osé commencer la procédure pendant que Ducky travaillait, car s'il bougeait le corps de Tony cela risquait de perturber le légiste dans son travail.

"Jethro, éclaire-moi," ordonna Ducky et Gibbs fut tout de suite à ses côtés, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il prit la lampe torche et éclaira l'endroit que lui indiquait Ducky.

Alors que Ducky entaillait rapidement et prudemment l'espace intercostal de Tony, Gibbs détourna les yeux. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses durant sa vie mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas voir cela. Pas après tout ce qu'avait traversé Tony. Gibbs ne pouvait plus être le témoin d'une autre action blessant son agent, peu importe ce qu'il se disait pour se convaincre que le scalpel était justement en train d'aider l'autre homme.

A peine conscient des sentiments de son ami, Ducky l'ignora pour aider l'agent en face de lui. Une fois que le trou fut assez grand, il inséra un doigt ganté pour pousser le tube, l'insérant profondément dans la poitrine de Tony. Sortant son stéthoscope il écouta attentivement, vérifiant qu'il était au bon endroit.

"M Palmer," dit Ducky dès qu'il fut sûr que le tube était en place.

Jimmy n'attendait que cela. Se baissant, il bascula la tête de Tony vers l'arrière et inséra l'instrument pour dégager sa gorge. Dirigeant prudemment la lumière avec sa bouche, il travailla à l'intuber aussi vite que possible. Il n'avait fait cette procédure qu'une fois sur un cadavre humain mais heureusement ce ne fut pas la dernière fois.

En fait, ce fut surtout grâce à un job d'été où il travailla dans un hôpital pour animaux. Palmer soupira de soulagement lorsque le tube se mit en place. Après avoir intubé une fois un chaton qui venait de naître, mettre en place un tube dans la gorge d'un homme adulte était en comparaison très facile.

"C'est en place!" Cria Palmer, jetant la lampe torche et cherchant un sac dans la valise à côté de lui. Ducky bougea le stéthoscope, écoutant pendant que Palmer attachait le sac et commençait à pomper l'air dans les poumons de Tony.

"Bon travail, M Palmer," dit Ducky, retirant le stéthoscope de ses oreilles. Il avait entendu le rassurant bruit de l'air entrant dans les poumons de Tony et se détendit un peu car le pire était passé. Faire entrer de l'oxygène dans son corps c'était fait, maintenant il était temps de passer à la prochaine étape.

Ducky redressa la tête et trouva Gibbs en train de le regarder.

"Duck?" Avec ce simple mot Gibbs communiqua toutes ses peurs et ses questions à son vieil ami et le légiste leva rapidement la main pour le rassurer.

"Jethro, Tony souffrait d'un pneumothorax," voyant le regard interloqué de l'autre homme, il lui expliqua. "C'est un affaissement du poumon. Anthony s'est fracturé une côte dans l'accident et elle a percé son poumon, permettant à l'air d'entrer dans la cavité pleurale et poussant le poumon à s'affaisser. C'est arrivé lentement, probablement dès le moment où il y eut impacte."

Gibbs sembla alors abattu.

"Maintenant Jethro, il ne faut pas faire ça. Il n'y avait rien que tu aurais pu faire pour lui. Même si j'étais là avec lui, il n'y aurait rien eu que j'aurai pu faire sans les instruments appropriés. Une fois que la côte avait percé le poumon ce n'était qu'une affaire de temps avant qu'il n'arrête de respirer. Soyons juste heureux d'avoir pu arriver à temps, d'accord?"

"A une condition Duck," dit Gibbs.

Ducky fronça alors les sourcils dans une demande silencieuse.

" Garde-le en vie."

Ducky acquiesça, son cœur se serrant légèrement en entendant le ton de la voix de son ami. Le jeune homme allongé à leurs côtés représentait beaucoup plus que ne l'admettrait Jehtro et Ducky fut alors témoin d'une fêlure dans l'armure de ce dernier. Cela le poussait à l'aider plus que jamais.

"Jethro, aide nous à le mettre sur la civière," dit Ducky, déterminé à tenir sa promesse.

Ducky était maintenant aux commandes et Gibbs obéissait à ses ordres sans hésitation. Le médecin légiste mit tout de suite une minerve à Tony pendant que Gibbs et Palmer préparaient la civière. Dès que Ducky finit, les trois hommes glissèrent doucement l'agent blessé dessus.

Gibbs et Palmer soulevèrent ensuite Tony et commencèrent le difficile voyage à travers la neige profonde vers le van. Ducky marchaient à leurs côtés, appuyant sur le sac qui donnait de l'oxygène à Tony. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent près du van, ils mirent Tony à l'arrière.

C'est là où Gibbs reprit les commandes.

"Les clés et le téléphone," demanda-t-il à Palmer qui les lui tendit immédiatement, relevant à peine la tête du visage de Tony. Pendant que Ducky vérifiait que l'agent était bien attaché à la civière, Palmer continua à pomper l'air dans les poumons de ce dernier.

Sur le chemin du retour vers le van, Palmer avait donné à Gibbs la direction du lieu de rendez-vous que Vance avait indiqué s'ils avaient besoin d'un hélicoptère. Fermant la porte sur les trois hommes à l'arrière, Gibbs revint en courant vers le siège du conducteur.

Sortant le portable de Palmer au moment où il démarrait le moteur, Gibbs appela McGee. Donnant un rapport rapide sur la condition de Tony, il ordonna à l'autre homme de faire en sorte que l'hélicoptère les retrouve au lieu du rendez-vous. Puis il démarra et commença à conduire aussi vite et aussi prudemment que possible. La seule fois où il conduisit plus vite était celle où il emmenait Shannon à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement. La seule fois où il conduisit plus prudemment c'était sur le chemin de retour vers sa maison, quand Kelly était attachée à son siège d'auto.

-----

Tony reprit connaissance dans un monde complètement différent de celui dont il se souvenait. Le silence et le froid mordant avaient disparus. Maintenant il y avait du bruit et de la chaleur, beaucoup de bruits. Des voix qui s'appelaient même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre les mots. Derrière tous ces bruits il y en avait un autre, un constant.

Whump, whump, whump

Il n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre et il ouvrit les yeux pour en savoir un peu plus mais ce n'était pas une option. Rester éveillé était une option. Ouvrir ses yeux avec ces paupières qui pesaient une tonne? Pas vraiment.

Whump, whump, whump.

Où était-il? Il se rappela avoir été avec Gibbs dans la forêt. Ouais, c'est juste. La forêt. Comment était-il arrivé ici? Oh, l'enquête. Lui et Gibbs étaient partis dans la maison du capitaine.

Whump, whump, whump.

L'accident. Voilà ce qui arriva ensuite. Ensuite après l'accident il y eut une explosion. Après cela il se rappelait surtout de la douleur. Douleur dans sa jambe. Douleur dans sa poitrine. Beaucoup de douleur un peu partout.

Whump, whump, whump.

Ensuite il n'était plus capable de respirer. Il était effrayé. Vraiment effrayé. Gibbs le tenait dans ses bras. Gibbs lui disait que tout irait bien. Puis il s'est endormi.

Whump, whump, whump.

Il se rappela vaguement la chaleur sur la montagne pendant qu'il dormait. Un corps à côté de lui. Cela lui avait apporté chaleur mais aussi réconfort. La peur avait un peu disparu quand il le sentit.

Whump, whump, whump.

Après cela il y eut d'autres bruits. Gibbs criant son nom. Le suppliant de ne pas mourir. Tony avait essayé de lui répondre. Il avait essayé de dire à Gibbs qu'il était là. Qu'il pouvait entendre son patron. Gibbs ne l'entendit pas. Tony entendit ensuite Ducky.

Whump, whump, whump.

Puis il y eut une nouvelle douleur. Quelque chose d'aiguisé, plongeant à l'intérieur de lui. Quelque chose dans sa gorge. Il voulut la recracher mais il ne pouvait pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait recommencé à respirer, et ce même avec l'étrange objet dans sa gorge.

Whump, whump, whump.

Ensuite il y eut une longue, terrifiante conduite dans un van, Tony était alors étonné de voir qu'il avait survécu à ce voyage. Essayant vainement de se réveiller, pour dire à Ducky qu'il était encore en vie. Le médecin légiste semblait si inquiet.

Après cela il y eut ….

Whump, whump, whump

Tony essaya de se concentrer de nouveau. Que s'est-il passé après? Pourquoi était-ce si bruyant tout à coup? Où était-il?

Soudain il comprit.

Un hélicoptère. C'est là où il se trouvait. Le van l'avait conduit là où l'hélicoptère avait atterri. Une équipe de secours était arrivée et l'avait récupéré. Maintenant il était sur le chemin vers Bethesda.

Whump, whump, whump

Maintenant que Tony savait ce qu'était ce bruit, il se détendit. Il était sauvé. Il allait bien. Il devait l'être, Gibbs le lui avait dit.

Comme il le pensait, il commença à sentir de nouvelles sensations. Pas déplaisantes comme les autres. Pas comme un tube inconfortable dans sa gorge ou des aiguilles dans son bras. C'était plus léger, plus chaud, plus doux.

Whump, whump, whump

C'était une main. Une main qui tenait la sienne. Elle ne le serrait pas trop mais juste assez pour lui dire qu'il était là. Et même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir ses yeux, Tony savait déjà très bien à qui appartenait cette main.

_Gibbs._

Et avant que les ténèbres ne l'envahissent encore une fois, Tony eut une dernière pensée rassurante.

_Le Patron avait raison, je ne suis pas mort. _

----

Abby, McGee et Ziva regardaient l'hélicoptère décoller et s'éloigner. Ducky et Palmer remettant leur matériel dans le van pendant que Vance remerciait chacune des équipes qui avait participé aux recherches.

Une fois que Ducky et Palmer furent prêts, McGee demanda aux deux femmes de le suivre.

"Allez, on va à l'hôpital," dit-il calmement. Ziva acquiesça, mettant son bras autour des épaules de leur expert scientifique et la poussa physiquement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Abby les suivit mes garda ses yeux sur le point dans le ciel où l'hélicoptère disparut et ce aussi longtemps qu'elle le put.

La même caravane qui avait quitté la base plusieurs heures auparavant se dirigeait maintenant vers la base de la montagne à une vitesse plus raisonnable. Ducky leur avait assuré que même si l'état de Tony était grave, il se trouvait désormais en de très bonnes mains. L'aube approchait et comme personne n'avait dormi de la nuit, le médecin légiste ne voulait pas qu'ils se pressent sur les routes encore gelées.

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe arriva à l'hôpital. Ziva entra avec un bras protecteur autour d'Abby, pendant que Ducky, McGee et Palmer fermaient la marche. Vance était retourné à la base pour faire un rapport à ses supérieurs sur ce qui s'était passé.

Ducky discuta rapidement et calmement avec une des infirmières et on leur indiqua la direction de la salle d'attente à un autre étage. C'était une petite pièce, réservée aux familles attendant d'avoir des nouvelles concernant un patient en réanimation et McGee ouvrit doucement la porte, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils virent leur patron.

Gibbs était monté avec Tony dans l'hélicoptère mais une fois qu'ils avaient atterri il avait été emmené dans différentes pièces. D'abord la salle près des urgences, la seconde à côté de la chirurgie et finalement celle-ci, attendant des nouvelles pendant que Tony était emmené en réa. Aucune quantité de rage, de menaces et même de hurlements ne lui permit de s'approcher plus que ça de son agent ou ne serait-ce que savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Pendant deux heures il avait entendu plusieurs phrases et mots – _c'est un combattant, nous ne pourrons rien vous dire tant qu'il ne sera pas opéré, condition critique_ – aucune ne lui apprit grand chose. Après l'accident, sans sommeil pendant près de 48 heures et le traumatisme d'avoir failli perdre son agent, les mots pouvaient dès lors difficilement vouloir dire quelque chose. Ils auraient pu parler mandarin que cela n'y aurait rien changé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Gibbs ne pensait pas qu'il croirait l'un d'eux à partir de maintenant. Il voulait juste voir DiNozzo. Il voulait poser ses propres yeux sur lui et se rassurer en le voyant en vie. Gibbs avait promis à Tony qu'il vivrait et jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit par lui-même, il ne le croirait pas.

Attendant des mots, Gibbs avait posé sa tête entre ses mains et c'est dans cette position que l'équipe le trouva. Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne les entendit même pas entrer. Une main sur son épaule aurait fait sursauter n'importe quel homme mais pas un ex-sniper.

"Jethro," dit Ducky gentiment.

Gibbs redressa lentement la tête et regarda le visage de Ducky. Ignorant les autres pendant un moment, il était juste soulagé de voir que l'autre homme était là. Ducky saurait comment apprendre ce qui est arrivé à DiNozzo. Non seulement ça, c'était bon aussi d'avoir son ami pour l'aider à porter ce fardeau et cette inquiétude.

"Il ne veulent rien me dire, Duck," dit Gibbs et Ducky acquiesça, quittant immédiatement la salle pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Ressentant toujours le besoin d'être réconfortée et voyant que son Patron en avait aussi besoin, Abby s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Ziva. Elle s'assit à côté de Gibbs sans un mot et ils se serrèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres.

Ziva, Palmer et McGee s'assirent dans les sièges vides de l'autre côté et attendirent.

Personne ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Cela pouvait être des heures ou plus logiquement des minutes quand Ducky revint. Le sourire sur son visage quand il ouvrit la porte fit bien plus que n'importe quoi d'autre et ils se détendirent.

"Anthony va bien, Jethro," dit Ducky, s'adressant directement à Gibbs mais incluant tout le monde quant aux dernières nouvelles. "Ils ont soigné la jambe cassée, oh et le médecin te complimente pour le bon travail que tu as fait en soignant sa jambe."

Tous se tournèrent vers Gibbs, jusqu'à ce moment personne ne réalisa exactement ce qui était arrivé à eux deux dans cette montagne. Le fait que Gibbs ait dû remettre en place la jambe de Tony (sans l'usage de calmant) les surprit tous. Que s'est-il passé d'autres, se demandèrent-ils?

"Ils ont eu juste besoin de mettre une agrafe pour garder les os en place, ce n'était pas une si méchante fracture et Tony allait vite s'en remettre. Il en allait de même pour sa tête car il n'eut qu'une légère commotion."

Ducky se tut un instant et Gibbs réagit, ayant peur que le légiste leur ait donné les bonnes nouvelles en premier gardant en dernier les mauvaises.

"Qu'y-a-t-il, Duck?"

Ducky fronça les sourcils. "Et bien ils n'ont pas aimé les résultats des tests de Tony. Le poumon touché avait causé l'accumulation de liquides, quelque chose qui ne serait pas arrivée avec une personne normale mais avec le passé de Tony je crains que cela soit susceptible de causer une pneumonie."

"Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?" Abby parla finalement, posant la question avec une voix si faible que cela poussa Gibbs à la serrer encore plus fort.

"Cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire, je le crains. Il est toujours sous respirateur et aura besoin d'aide pour respirer plus longtemps que prévu. Mais," il leva les mains quand il vit les regards désespérés à cause des ces dernières nouvelles. "Il ne faut pas s'affoler pour autant. Le jeune Anthony est très solide, même avec ses poumons en mauvais état. Il doit encore combattre mais je pense qu'il ira bien."

Après cela Ducky fut capable de convaincre Gibbs non seulement d'aller se faire examiner mais aussi de se reposer un peu. Au début Gibbs avait changé d'avis quant à la suggestion de se reposer, disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais dormir sans être totalement sûr que DiNozzo allait bien. Une rapide réunion entre Ducky et les médecins de Tony donna lieu à une solution qui les mit tous d'accord.

Ce fut donc après que Gibbs fut examiné, bandé et trouvé en parfait état de santé, qu'il se trouva emmené dans la chambre de Tony. Il fut conduit dans le lit près de son agent et on lui ordonna de dormir.

Gibbs avait refusé de mettre la chemise bleue réservée aux patients, s'étant allongé avec ses vêtements, enlevant ses chaussures et tirant la couverture sur lui. Dès qu'il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller il regarda Tony, étudiant les machines et les tubes et se demandant quel était leur rôle.

Laissant les bips rassurants des machines le bercer, Gibbs commença à somnoler. Ils n'étaient plus seuls au sommet d'une montagne. Il y avait toute une équipe de personnes qui gardait un œil sur eux et si quelque chose n'allait pas, il savait qu'ils le réveilleraient.

_Je ne suis pas le seul à veiller sur lui maintenant …_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou ;**_

_**Alors voici le onzième chapitre, c'est un super chapitre et je pense que vous allez l'apprécier. D'ailleurs les deux prochains chapitres, qui sont d'ailleurs les derniers, sont bien moins stressant que les précédents et contiennent pas mal d'humour. Donc savourez ces moments de tranquillité et de paix que nous vivrons aux côtés de Tony. Il a bien mérité ce moment de détente, le pauvre !**_

_**Ah oui avant que je n'oublie les catalogues ont été envoyés et vous pourrez faire votre commande d'infirmiers dans maximum 24h ! héhéhéhéhéhé (ça c'est le rire obsédé, prenez note car je ne sais pas faire le smiley bavant !)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_-----------------------------------_

_Coucou à tous! _

_Et bien voila les trois derniers chapitres. Au début je pensais qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un supplémentaire, peut-être deux, mais je pense que ma Muse avait plus de choses à dire. _

_La convention du week-end dernier était fantastique et je suis impatiente d'y aller l'année prochaine. Merci de votre patience. J'ai déjà commencé une autre histoire mais cela risque de me prendre du temps avant de la poster car je préfère attendre de la terminer. Je dirai juste que cela prend place entre l'épisode Last Man Standing ( 6X01) et Agent Afloat (6X02) et sera basée sur la période où Tony était sur le navire de guerre. _

_En fait, une fois qu'elle sera terminée certains d'entre vous remarqueront que j'y fais allusion._

_Donc restez connectés … ;o)_

_-Moki_

_-------_

Chapitre Onze

"_C'est cruel Patron, tu ne devrais pas faire rire un homme avec une côte fracturée__."_

-------

"M DiNozzo! Arrêtez de nous combattre! Le tube doit rester en place!"

Gibbs ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait qu'il s'était endormi seulement quelques instants plus tôt dans une calme, sombre chambre. A ce moment là il n'y avait que le son rassurant des machines de Tony.

Maintenant, ce n'était rien d'autre que le chaos. Un groupe de personnes en blanc entouraient le lit à côté de lui, essayant en vain de retenir l'homme dessus. Même avec des os fracturés et une machine respirant pour lui, Tony était en train de leur donner du fil à retordre. A un certain niveau Gibbs ressentit de la fierté pour cela.

"Merde! Il est en train de le rejeter! Je pensais que vous lui aviez donné une autre dose?" Cria un des médecins à la femme à côté de lui.

"Je l'ai fait mais cela n'a rien changé!" Répondit l'infirmière, chacun d'entre eux ayant les bras autour de leur patient.

Un autre médecin entra et Gibbs reconnut le spécialiste qui s'était occupé de traiter Tony contre la peste. Sans dire un seul mot aux autres personnes dans la pièce, le nouveau visiteur fonça aux côtés de Tony.

"Tony? Tony, c'est moi docteur Pitt…. Brad. Tu te rappelles?"

La seule réponse de Tony fut de combattre encore plus violemment et Pitt jura pendant qu'il essayait de garder l'agent allongé. "S'il n'arrête pas, il va se blesser…"

Jusqu'alors Gibbs avait décidé de laisser l'équipe médicale faire son travail. Maintenant c'était son tour. Sautant de son lit, il se fraya un chemin, ignorant les nombreux bras qui essayaient de le stopper. Du coin de l'œil il vit le docteur Pitt indiquer aux autres personnes de reculer.

Une fois qu'il fut à côté de Tony, Gibbs toucha le front du jeune homme. Il fut choqué par la chaleur qu'il sentit se dégager de la peau de Tony mais décida de l'ignorer. Ils avaient de plus graves problèmes maintenant.

"Tony! Hey! Tu dois arrêter de faire ça."

Gibbs fut surpris de voir que sa voix ne causa pas de réaction. Il resta sans bouger pendant que Tony continuait à se débattre, débranchant presque tout l'équipement vital qui le gardait en vie. Comme dernier recours, Gibbs dut se résoudre à crier.

"Anthony!! Tu vas rester calme tout _de suite_! C'est un ordre!"

Soudainement le corps en dessous de lui devint immobile, terriblement immobile. Gibbs posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le sentit trembler avec l'effort de ne pas bouger. Gibbs se détesta quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'a pas calmé l'autre homme. En fait Tony était encore plus terrifié que jamais. Maintenant il était si terrifié qu'il n'osait plus du tout bouger.

La chose qui rendit Gibbs malade était le fait de savoir que la raison pour laquelle Tony avait suivi cet ordre n'était pas seulement le fait que son ordre fut aboyé. D'après la réaction du jeune homme, Gibbs comprit que DiNozzo Sr. devait appeler son fils "Anthony" quand il était en colère. Peut-être même lui criait-il dessus de la même manière.

Dans des circonstances normales il savait que DiNozzo pouvait gérer cela, ainsi qu'une main lourde (souvent sur l'arrière de la tête), peut-être même quelques cris. Le problème c'était que ce n'était pas des circonstances normales ou habituelles et Gibbs détestait avoir à faire quelque chose de similaire à ce que faisait ce salaud de père. Il se fit alors une note mentale.

_Je dois me rappeler d'utiliser son prénom en entier parfois quand il fait quelque chose de bien. Peut-être que cela effacera ce que ce bâtard lui a fait …._

"Agent Gibbs…" dit Dr. Pitt doucement, interrompant le cours des pensées de Gibbs. Le médecin avait besoin de se rapprocher de son patient pour lui injecter un médicament et même s'il détestait l'interrompre, Gibbs néanmoins bloquait le passage.

Gibbs quitta Tony à contre cœur et se tint à l'arrière pendant que le docteur commençait son travail. Après que lui et le reste de l'équipe aient terminé et furent satisfaits de voir que Tony n'était plus une menace pour lui-même, ils quittèrent la chambre.

Se dirigeant vers son lit, Gibbs tira la chaise afin de s'asseoir à côté de son agent. Les yeux de Tony étaient toujours ouverts à cause de la peur mais il n'avait bougé aucun muscle depuis que Gibbs lui en avait donné l'ordre. Voir les efforts que faisait son agent pour rester immobile mit Gibbs encore plus en colère contre lui-même. Il jura alors que désormais il allait aider Tony, non pas l'effrayer.

"Hey Tony, peux-tu m'entendre?"

Un rapide, terrifié assentiment.

"Okay, donc écoute. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu dois souffrir comme un damné à un millier d'endroit et cette chose dans ta gorge semble en feu. Ai-je raison?"

Quelques autres assentiments.

"Mais écoute moi. Ça ira mieux. Tu as juste besoin que cette maudite chose reste là un peu plus longtemps."

Gibbs se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'il put regarder Tony droit dans les yeux.

"Je te promets, le moment où on pourra la retirer, que je les forcerait à te la retirer. Tu m'entends?"

Un autre assentiment, mais Gibbs pouvait voir le doute dans les yeux de Tony.

"T'ai-je déjà menti, DiNozzo?"

Une pause. Ensuite il y eut un très léger mouvement de tête.

"C'est exacte et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. Donc détends toi, laisse cet objet faire son travail et tout ira bien. Tu as compris?"

Un autre assentiment, et cette fois-ci Gibbs fut soulagé de voir tout le corps de Tony se détendre, les mains du jeune homme n'agrippant plus violemment la couverture.

Gibbs passa une main sur la tête de Tony. "Si je peux le gérer DiNozzo, alors tu le peux. Compris?"

Les yeux de Tony commencèrent à se fermer, les drogues commençant enfin à agir. Il acquiesça une dernière fois, ensuite son corps commença à s'endormir. Effrayé à l'idée que l'autre homme se réveille encore terrorisé, Gibbs resta sur place, surveillant Tony soigneusement.

Durant les 48 heures qui suivirent, Tony continua à reprendre et à perdre conscience. Son corps était en train de combattre un début de pneumonie et la fièvre qui l'accompagnait, il était alors très agité. Les antibiotiques l'aidèrent et il y eut de l'amélioration dans son état mais il continuait à se réveiller toutes les 2 ou 3 heures, désorienté et effrayé. Gibbs continua à le surveiller, n'abandonnant jamais longtemps son point de surveillance. Après cette première nuit, le médecin de Gibbs lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital mais il refusa de partir. Citant plusieurs règlements hospitaliers, les infirmières se sont battues pour lui faire quitter l'hôpital, affirmant que "le patient" serait très bien soigné.

Ce fut en fin de compte le de Dr. Pitt qui intervint en faveur de Gibbs. Il avait vu la manière avec laquelle Tony s'était calmé en la présence de son patron et même si cela leur en coutait, les infirmières ne pouvaient pas ignorer que leur patient demandait de moins en moins de sédatifs et était plus coopératif quand il était à ses côtés. Elles abandonnèrent finalement et Gibbs fut autorisé à rester dans la chambre.

A chaque fois que Tony se réveillait en sursaut, Gibbs constatait que quelques gestes et quelques mots suffisaient pour permettre à l'autre homme de se rendormir. Finalement il avait fini par savoir naturellement quand son agent était sur le point de se réveiller et il se mettait alors aux côtés de Tony, prêt à le calmer avant même que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent.

Cela rappela à Gibbs les mois après la naissance de Kelly. Entrer dans la routine imposée par un nouveau né n'était pas facile mais avec le temps, lui et Shannon finirent par la maitriser au point où c'était devenu une science exacte. A force d'être réveillé toutes les trois heures pour changer et nourrir son bébé, les yeux de Gibbs s'ouvraient souvent au milieu de la nuit et il entendait alors les cris de Kelly à travers le moniteur une minute plus tard. Parfois il trouvait une Shannon somnolente lui souriant, son propre instinct maternel la réveillant avant le bébé.

Gibbs découvrit que même avec une couche propre et un estomac plein, sa fille continuait à se réveiller, peut-être parce qu'elle était encore effrayé par ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle s'est trouvée projetée. La voix et le contact de son père la faisait se rendormir très vite et Shannon avait plaisanté en disant qu'il possédait "le contact magique ".

Des années plus tard, pendant qu'il s'asseyait après avoir calmé Tony un grand nombre de fois, Gibbs eut une pensée qui le fit sourire.

_Jamais de ma vie je n'aurai pensé avoir à utiliser ce talent sur DiNozzo._

-------

Un peu comme ce qui s'était passé dans l'hélicoptère, Tony se sentit revenir doucement à la réalité. C'était plus calme cette fois-ci, juste un bip continuel. C'était ce son qui le réveilla. Il suivit ce bruit comme un homme suivant une voix toute tracée, chaque bip le rapprochant du réveil.

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, Tony commença à ressentir une série de sensations dans son corps. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'était calmée et transformée en une morne pression douloureuse, sa jambe était au chaud et semblait même confortable et même si sa tête lui faisait mal, c'était bien plus léger qu'avant.

Il cligna face à la lumière brillante de la pièce, voulant tourner sa tête pour regarder autour de lui quand il ressentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son cou. Quelque chose était dans sa bouche et comme il reprenait totalement conscience, il réalisa soudainement, alors qu'il tentait de prendre une profonde inspiration, qu'il ne pouvait pas.

"Sais-tu que ta machine bip différemment quand tu es sur le point de te réveiller?"

Sa réponse à la voix fut immédiate et instinctive. Le corps de Tony se détendit et la panique temporaire qu'il ressentait se dissipa rapidement. Tournant sa tête légèrement, Tony trouva son patron à ses côtés.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses yeux s'ouvrant grand quand il ressentit encore une fois le tube. Voyant l'expression sur son visage, Gibbs posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Hey, on en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles? Les médecins sont en chemin."

Tony ne se rappela pas avoir discuté de cela mais si Gibbs disait qu'ils l'avaient fait, c'est qu'ils l'avaient fait. Affaire classée. Il se détendit alors et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit une voix familière entrer dans la pièce.

"Et bien, Agent Gibbs, vous aviez raison. Il semblerait qu'il soit prêt," Tony regarda le visage souriant du Dr. Pitt.

"Tu ne le croiras jamais Tony," continua Pitt négligemment, sortant quelques instruments. "mais ton patron nous appelé il y a de cela trois minutes et nous a dit non seulement que tu allais te réveiller mais en plus que tu étais assez fort maintenant pour qu'on puisse te retirer le tube."

Pendant qu'il parlait, Pitt était en train de préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour enlever le tube, une infirmière attendait tranquillement à ses côtés et commença à lui tendre les objets pendant qu'il tendait les mains vers eux. Pitt enleva doucement la bande adhésive sur le visage de Tony qui retenait le tube, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Bon maintenant je ne suis pas sûr _comment_ il l'a su mais on a en quelque sorte abandonner l'idée de comprendre cela un jour. Désormais, si ton patron dit que tu es prêt, je suis donc prêt à parier qu'il a raison. Qu'en penses-tu, mon ami? Veux-tu que ce truc sorte de ta bouche?"

Tony acquiesça silencieusement et après lui avoir dit de prendre une grande inspiration et de souffler, Pitt retira l'appareil offensif. Tony posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et prit une profonde inspiration qui se transforma rapidement en toux. Une main était placée derrière sa tête et on lui ordonna de boire de l'eau. L'eau l'aida et Tony put rapidement récupérer une respiration quasi-stable.

Après cela il y eut quelques minutes durant lesquelles il répondit à des questions sur comment il se sentait, on observa la réaction de ses pupilles et on écouta sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'ils finirent, le docteur et l'infirmière sortirent et Tony commença à regarder la pièce silencieuse. Ses yeux cherchant Gibbs jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouva, assis calmement sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Hey Patron." Le son de sa propre voix le surprit, rêche à cause du manque d'utilisation et sa gorge était endolorie.

"DiNozzo."

"Merci."

"Pour quoi?"

"Avoir sauvé ma vie."

Gibbs le regarda surpris. "Ne me regarde pas, DiNozzo. Tu as la meilleure équipe de médecins ici. Plus Ducky et Palmer qui firent du très bon travail sur la montagne."

"Je ne parlais pas de ça."

En se basant sur l'expression de Tony, Gibbs réalisa que l'autre parlait de ce qui s'était passé avant, avant que Ducky et Palmer n'arrivent.

"Oh," répondit Gibbs, ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire d'autre.

"Donc maintenant nous sommes quittes." Dit Tony avec un sourire et Gibbs renifla.

"C'est toujours de ta faute si nous avons eu cet accident." Dit Gibbs.

Tony commença à rire, entourant ses côtes.

"C'est cruel Patron, tu ne devrais pas faire rire un homme avec une côte fracturée."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Coucou ;_**

**_Alors voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit c'est un chapitre calme, digne des temples zen, donc zenifiez vous, vous en avez besoin._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

--------------------------

Chapitre douze

"_Bonne nuit, Patron." _

--------

Gibbs resta avec Tony quelques jours supplémentaires. Mais dès que l'autre homme devint plus fort, il put le laisser seul pendant de plus longs moments qu'avant. Gibbs commença même à demander des nouvelles du reste de son équipe en sortant passer des coups de fil dès que Tony s'endormait.

Après une de ses sorties, il retrouva Tony qui n'était pas aussi seul que quand il l'avait quitté.

Gibbs s'arrêta à l'entrée, souriant pendant qu'il regardait Abby observant Tony dormir.

"C'est en quelque sorte relaxant, n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Abby en un soupir, consciente de la présence de Gibbs derrière elle.

"Ouais, comme regarder un poisson dans un aquarium," répondit Gibbs, s'asseyant sur une chaise pendant qu'Abby s'asseyait doucement sur le lit à côté Tony, continuant à le regarder curieusement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'étudiant attentivement.

"Pas exactement comme un poisson. Je n'ai jamais aimé observer les poissons. Je finissais toujours par être désolée pour eux parce qu'ils étaient coincés dans une petite boite. Je dirai que c'est plus comme regarder un chat endormi."

"Ou un chien. J'avais un golden retriever qui avait la même expression quand il s'endormait auprès du feu." Répondit Gibbs.

Sans bouger un muscle ou même ouvrir ses yeux, Tony parla.

"Vous devez sûrement savoir que je vous entends, n'est-ce pas?"

Abby commença à rire. "Maintenant on le sait."

Tony ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à sa nouvelle invitée. "Hey tu sembles en pleine forme, quoi de neuf?"

"Bien mieux maintenant que tu es assez éveillé pour me permettre de te parler. A chaque fois que j'étais là tu étais inconscient," répondit Abby en boudant, se penchant en avant pour le serer dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort.

"Désolé," dit Tony avec un sourire triste. "La prochaine fois je te promets de faire un effort pour rester éveillé pour toi."

Les trois discutèrent confortablement pendant un moment avant que l'infirmière ne soit entrée pour leur rappeler que les heures de visite étaient terminées. Quand elle repartit, Tony se tourna vers Gibbs.

"Patron, ne le prends pas mal mais tu as une mine affreuse. Peut-être que tu devrais toi aussi t'en aller. Je n'ai plus besoin de babysitting."

Gibbs était sur le point d'argumenter quand il regarda l'homme en face de lui ce qui lui permit de réaliser que Tony avait raison. Les médecins avaient remplacé le premier plâtre par de la fibre de verre autour de la jambe de Tony ce qui le rendit bien plus mobile. Les côtes de Tony étaient en train de guérir et la toux avait quasiment disparu.

"Tu es sûr?" Demanda Gibbs prudemment. Il fit exprès de lui donner une autre chance pour qu'il puisse rester avec lui. Tony n'avait plus souffert de terreurs de nuit depuis ses premières nuits dans l'hôpital mais Gibbs savait qu'il y eut quelques fois où il s'était réveillé effrayé. Et à chaque fois, Gibbs vit que Tony avait vérifié s'il était sur l'autre lit et ce n'est que quand il le trouva qu'il put se rendormir.

Tony ne pensait pas que Gibbs en était conscient, mais il l'était. Gibbs devait donc s'assurer que l'autre homme était vraiment prêt à être tout seul.

"Je suis sûr, Patron. Rentre chez toi et dors un peu. Je serais sorti d'ici dans quelques jours de toute façon."

Gibbs regarda Tony droit dans les yeux et y chercha un signe de mensonge (DiNozzo ne pouvait pas lui mentir sans qu'il le sache), et finit par suivre le conseil de son agent. Quelques minutes plus tard Gibbs était en train de rentrer chez lui conduit par Abby. Il ne parla pas beaucoup durant le voyage, réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Tony.

Tony allait quitter l'hôpital, c'était vrai, mais il allait être coincé dans une chaise roulante pendant au moins deux ou trois semaines. Puis il utilisera des béquilles pendant encore un mois après. S'il s'était fracturé le bras, Gibbs n'aurait pas été si inquiet. Un homme peut se débrouiller très bien avec un seul bras, il l'avait lui-même fait une fois ou deux. Une jambe cassée était une autre affaire.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Abby, Gibbs arriva au pas de sa porte et y introduit sa clé. Il entra dans la maison toujours absorbé par ses pensées, regardant autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y entrait. Un sol en parquet qu'il avait lui-même posé, Gibbs réalisa à quel point cela serait facile pour un homme en chaise roulante de se déplacer dessus plutôt qu'un appartement au troisième étage comme celui de Tony.

Ayant pris sa décision à ce moment là, Gibbs entra dans la chambre des invités et commença à déplacer certaines de ses affaires qu'il avait déménagé en réarrangeant le sous-sol. Si Tony devait rester dans cette chambre, cela allait demander un peu de ménage.

Au lieu de suivre le conseil de Tony de dormir un peu, Gibbs resta éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Quand il termina, la pièce avait été complètement réarrangée. Tous les objets non-essentiels avaient été retirés et la pièce entière était vidée de tout ce qui pouvait gêner une chaise roulante.

Gibbs s'écroula sur le lit à côté, planifiant d'appeler Dr. Pitt plus tard dans la matinée. Le médecin avait mentionné que l'autre homme avait besoin d'aller dans un centre de rééducation ou d'une infirmière à plein temps. Si les choses se déroulaient comme le voulait Gibbs, ni l'un ni l'autre ne seraient nécessaires.

Quand Gibbs retourna à l'hôpital plus tard, il ne revint pas les mains vides. Après quelques jours avec une nourriture d'hôpital, il savait que Tony était probablement prêt pour quelque chose de différent. Il reçut une série de regards désapprobateurs de la part des infirmières quand il passa à côté de leur bureau mais personne ne le stoppa. Comme Tony n'était pas techniquement sous un régime spécial il n'y avait rien qu'elles pouvaient dire quand elles le virent débarquer avec cette boite odorante.

Gibbs entra dans la chambre de Tony, le trouvant assis, un coussin sous sa jambe blessée et un portable sur la table en face de lui. Etant sur le point de sermonner son agent qui travaillait alors qu'il était censé se reposer, Gibbs ouvrit alors la bouche pour commencer à l'engueuler.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Patron, c'est juste un DVD, regarde?" Tony tourna alors l'écran du portable pour qu'il puisse voir l'écran. "McGee me l'a ramené ce matin. Il est passé chez moi pour me ramener quelques DVD et il fit du très bon travail. C'est mon épisode préféré de Magnum."

Gibbs sourit légèrement, en regardant l'écran il avait reconnu l'épisode. Il savait que l'épisode "Home From The Sea" était son préféré.

Il ne l'avait jamais admit à Tony, mais Gibbs avait toujours bien aimé cette série et cet épisode était un excellent épisode. Gibbs se demanda si les forts liens père/fils montrés dans cet épisode étaient ce que préférait Tony. Magnum avait survécu pendant des heures dans la mer pensant à son père. Si la même chose arrivait à Tony, se demanda Gibbs, est-ce que le jeune homme penserait aussi à son père ?

Tony remarqua finalement la boite dans la main de Gibbs et renifla avec plaisir.

"Pour moi, Patron? La mafia en tenue blanche t'as laissé passer avec ça??" Les mains de Tony s'étant déjà tendues vers la boite pendant que Gibbs la lui tendait, prenant place sur sa chaise habituelle.

Après que Tony ait fini son déjeuner, Gibbs retourna à son bureau. Le reste de son équipe fut heureux de le voir et ils lui demandèrent des détails sur la guérison de Tony. La vie avait continué sans eux et ils avaient dû enquêter sur une affaire mineure, avec McGee comme responsable. Gibbs entendit le rapport du jeune homme et se trouva fier du travail du Bleu. Parfois il prenait pour acquis à quel point les gens qui travaillent pour lui étaient bons.

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Tony continua à recevoir des visiteurs, chacun l'occupant et le distrayant à sa manière. Néanmoins, il commença à sentir qu'il allait devenir bientôt fou.

"Hey Brad, quand est-ce que je peux sortir d'ici? Je suis en train de perdre les pédales, tu sais."

Pitt rit, enlevant le stéthoscope de la poitrine de Tony, le commentaire de ce dernier fut clairement audible par son biais.

"Et bien j'allais justement te dire que tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain, ça te va?"

"Sérieusement ? Tu ne te fous pas de moi? Je veux dire que cela serait trop cruel de faire ça à un pote à terre."

"Non, je ne plaisante pas. Néanmoins il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir."

_Et voilà,_ pensa Tony. Il ne savait pas ce que Brad allait lui dire mais il était sûr qu'il n'allait apprécier ce qu'il allait entendre.

"Tu seras toujours dans cette chaise roulante," Pitt pointa son pouce derrière son épaule, indiquant la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. " pour aux moins deux semaines. Après cela tu utiliseras des béquilles mais ça ne sera pas facile. En plus tu dois faire des séances de rééducation deux fois par semaine et tu ne pourras pas conduire."

Tony était circonspect. "Où veux-tu en venir exactement, doc?"

"Cela veut dire tu ne peux pas être tout seul, Tony. On était sur le point de te conseiller un centre de rééducation ou une infirmière à domicile à plein temps …"

Tony l'interrompit avant que le docteur n'ait pu continuer.

"Rééducation?? Ce n'est qu'une autre manière de me dire que je vais aller dans un autre hôpital! Ou une infirmière? Oh je comprends maintenant, ça ne se passe _jamais_ comme dans les films. Je suis sûr que je vais avoir droit à un grand type robuste ou une vieille femme qui me rappellera ma grand mère."

Tony croisa les bras, ressemblant à un petit garçon et Pitt dût se forcer pour ne pas exploser de rire.

"Hors de question, tu peux l'oublier. Je ne le ferai pas."

"…mais après Gibbs a dit qu'il te prendrait chez lui," termina finalement Pitt comme si Tony ne l'avait pas du tout interrompu.

Cela eut pour effet de figer Tony sur place.

"Gibbs?" Tony n'était rien moins qu'ébahi.

"Ouais. Il m'en a parlé hier. Je suis même parti hier soir pour vérifier si l'endroit te conviendrait et je pense que tu seras très bien là-bas. Donc si tu es d'accord, on le laissera t'emmener demain et il fera en sorte que tu suives tes séances de rééducation tout en t'aidant à la maison."

Abasourdi, Tony ne put que bouger la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

"C'est ce que je pensais que tu allais dire. Très bien, je te verrais demain matin." Pitt sortit alors de la pièce, laissant Tony la bouche encore grande ouverte. Quand il atteint la moitié du couloir, le docteur se permit un large sourire.

----

Le lendemain matin Brad libéra Tony et il laissa l'infirmière le conduire joyeux au parking. Il comprit bien vite que se mouvoir dans une voiture avec un plâtre qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux était plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. Quand enfin Tony put s'installer, en sueur, sur le siège passager, il comprit alors pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser seul à la maison.

Très reconnaissant à Gibbs pour l'avoir aidé avec ses puissants bras pendant ces premières minutes, Tony appuya sa tête sur l'appui-tête de son siège. Il était certes en train de récupérer rapidement de ses blessures, mais après avoir essayé de se mouvoir de lui-même cela lui rappela (douloureusement) que ses côtes n'étaient pas totalement guéries. En plus quand il cogna sa jambe, cela lui fit mal. Très mal.

Ils furent mieux organisés quand ils arrivèrent à leur destination et Tony s'arrangea pour sortir de la voiture sans trop se faire mal. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien c'était difficile et fut surpris de voir que, quand Gibbs l'avait conduit dans sa chambre, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était dormir.

Gibbs savait que Tony serait excité de quitter l'hôpital mais cela ne le surprit pas en fin de compte quand il vit les signes de fatigue chez le jeune homme dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la maison. Sans un mot, Gibbs aida Tony à se mettre sur le lit et l'observa s'endormir dès qu'il toucha les couvertures.

Tony allait apprendre que même s'il allait mieux, il n'avait pas encore totalement guéri de ses blessures.

----

Clignant à cause de la lumière qui entrait dans sa chambre par un nouvel angle, Tony gémit et s'étira. Oubliant momentanément où il était, cela lui prit une minute pour se rappeler comment il était arrivé dans une chambre si peu familière.

"Tu as pris ton temps," dit une voix et Tony redressa la tête pour trouver Gibbs l'attendant à l'entrée.

"Hey, Patron," dit Tony avec un autre étirement et un bâillement. "Quel heure est-il?"

"Autour de six heure. Je croyais que tu allais peut-être dormir toute la journée et toute la nuit."

"Six? Comme 18h?" Tony était choqué. Ils avaient quitté l'hôpital vers la mi-matinée et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait autant dormi.

"Les corps en voie de guérison ont besoin de sommeil," répondit Gibbs avec un haussement d'épaules, marchant dans la pièce pour aider Tony à sortir du lit et à s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il était en train de cuisiner depuis une heure et il fut heureux que son invité se soit enfin réveillé. N'ayant pas l'habitude de cuisiner pour une autre personne que lui même, voire même de cuisiner tout court (la plupart de ses diners étaient des plats à emporter), il avait préparé trop de nourriture.

Tony fut impressionné de voir ce qu'avait fait son patron quand il l'emmena dans la cuisine car ce dernier avait préparé une petite table pour diner à côté de l'une des fenêtres.

"Wow, Patron. Tu as fait tout ça pour moi? Tu sais on pouvait commander simplement des pizzas. Je ne suis pas bien difficile."

"Tu ne peux pas manger cette bouffe tout le temps, DiNozzo. Tes médecins ont été très précis à ce sujet. Maintenant mange."

Tony n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète et plongea sa fourchette dans la salade et dans les pâtes avec plaisir. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le petit déjeuner et il était clair que les corps en voie de guérison avaient tout aussi besoin de nourriture que de repos car à ce moment précis il mourrait de faim.

Quand le diner fut fini, Gibbs descendit pour travailler sur son bateau, laissant Tony en train de regarder un DVD dans le salon. Quelques heures plus tard, Gibbs remonta doucement les marches pour trouver son "patient" endormi en face de la télé.

Gibbs hésita voulant laisser le jeune homme là où il était, ne désirant pas le réveiller encore une fois mais il savait que Tony devrait être allongé sur un lit et non pas sur un canapé. Secouant doucement ses épaules, il réveilla Tony assez pour qu'il l'aide à le remettre sur la chaise puis il le transféra sur le lit. Encore une fois, Tony s'endormit dès qu'il toucha les draps, à peine capable de marmonner quelque chose avant que ses yeux ne se soient fermés.

"Bonne nuit, Patron."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Coucou à tous et à toutes ;_**

**_Alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette super fanfic. Un chapitre avec quelques notes d'humour qui en feront sourire pas mal d'entre vous. J'espère que cette fanfic vous a apporté autant de plaisir qu'à moi. Elle est super bien écrite et Mokibobolink avait une belle manière de nous raconter une aventure pleine d'émotion et de suspens. Cela serait tellement chouette que les scénaristes s'en inspirent pour en faire un vrai épisode ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? On signe une pétition ! lol_**

**_Etant donné que j'ai terminé la traduction je peux enfin m'occuper à plein temps de ma seconde fanfic. Et surtout ça me fera des vacances car pour le moment l'anglais me sort par les trous du nez ! J'ai carrément fait une overdose ! _**

**_Merci de m'avoir tenue compagnie pendant ce travail de traduction en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment tout en excusant mes délires psychotiques. ;0)_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et : Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

**_----------------------------------------_**

Chapitre Treize:

_Je pense que maintenant je vais mieux......_

------------

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla en bien meilleur état. Il était toujours fatigué mais il sentait que son état s'améliorait après une telle période de repos. Il n'avait jamais réussi à dormir comme ça d'une traite à l'hôpital, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait il arrivait à le faire ici dans la maison de son patron. Tony s'était ainsi endormi très facilement.

Il était en train de méditer sur cet étrange fait quand il entendit son nom.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony fit rouler sa chaise en dehors de la chambre. Cognant sa jambe sur le chemin, il serra alors les dents pour ne pas jurer à voix haute. Il était encore en train de s'habituer à la chaise et à cause de sa jambe emplâtrée il avait du mal à gérer les déplacements de son corps. Les embrasures devenaient alors un réel adversaire à chaque fois.

"Ouais Patron!" Répondit Tony, contournant le coin pour trouver Gibbs debout dans le salon.

"C'est l'heure du bain."

Tony devint alors pâle et son estomac se serra nerveusement. Gibbs était-il sérieux? Il n'avait à aucun moment pensé à cet aspect particulier de ses soins. Être aidé à se mettre sur le lit et à en sortir et même pour se changer était une chose, mais un bain?

_Ce n'était pas bon ça, _pensa Tony.

"Um…. Patron? Tu sais, Je pense que je peux m'en sortir tout seul. Juste donne moi quelque chose pour envelopper ça," dit-il en tapant son plâtre. " et je serais prêt à y aller."

"Aucune chance, DiNozzo. Si tu glisses et tu tombes, Pitt voudra avoir _ma _peau."

Gibbs fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Quand il l'atteignit et qu'il se trouva tout seul, il pencha la tête par la porte, regardant vers le couloir pour trouver Tony en train de l'observer nerveusement.

"Allez! Bouge-toi!"

A regrets, Tony commença à faire avancer sa chaise le long du couloir, essayant désespérément de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il trouva Gibbs en train de préparer les serviettes. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son cas quand ils entendirent tous les deux la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_Sauvé par le gong....littéralement_, pensa Tony.

Gibbs le laissa pour aller ouvrir et une minute plus tard Tony entendit deux bruits de pas venant en sa direction. Curieux, il tourna sa chaise pour voir Gibbs s'arrêter dans le couloir, faisant un signe à une autre personne dans la pièce. Tony faillit s'évanouir de soulagement quand il vi tune infirmière passer par la porte. Elle était le type même du praticien parfait. Ni trop jeune, ni trop vieille et elle lui sourit avec bonté au moment où elle se présentait.

"Salut, je suis Meg." Dit-elle, serrant la main de Tony.

Tony sourit et regarda par dessus son épaule pour trouver Gibbs en train de lui sourire, paraissant très amusé.

"Quoi, DiNozzo? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que _J_'allais te donner le bain, n'est-ce pas?"

Tony éclata de rire et Gibbs ferma la porte derrière lui.

_Et bien, peut être pendant une seconde …._

----

Après quelques jours, Tony et Gibbs s'installèrent dans une certaine routine. Tony commença à dormir de moins en moins, son corps ne demandant plus autant d'énergie pour se rétablir. Il ne dormait plus que durant la nuit, avec parfois une sieste l'après-midi.

Le problème avec ça, bien sûr, c'était que Tony commençait à s'ennuyer profondément. Il avait regardé chacun des DVD que lui avait apportés McGee de son appartement, ainsi que tout ce qu'avait Gibbs. Il s'était connecté et a joué à des jeux sur PC, au point de jouer carrément avec McGee la nuit. Le Bleu l'avait battu à plusieurs reprises et il en fut rapidement lassé. C'était tellement plus amusant de provoquer le jeune agent dans les exercices de tir. Au moins là, Tony était celui qui avait l'avantage.

Gibbs commença à travailler une grande partie de la journée quand Tony fut plus capable de s'occuper de lui-même seul. Au début Tony appréciait cela, sachant que son patron avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser. Néanmoins, après un certain temps, la constante compagnie de son patron commença à lui manquer. Même si Gibbs ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était toujours mieux qu'une maison vide et silencieuse.

Ce fut donc après une autre longue journée à rien faire que Tony attaqua pratiquement Gibbs au moment où il passa la porte, comme un petit garçon allant à la rencontre de son père après qu'il soit revenu du travail.

"Gibbs!" Cria Tony, roulant tout le long du couloir en direction de son patron et parlant sans arrêt. "Du coup je me disais que peut-être je pourrais venir avec toi au bureau demain. Je suis sûr que Ziva et le Bleu doivent en train de péter les plombs sans moi dans les alentours. Je sais que je ne peux pas aller sur le terrain mais je parie que je peux toujours aider. Allez, tu dois me laisser venir, je suis en train de devenir fou ici tout seul."

Gibbs avait continué de marcher pendant que Tony parlait, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour enlever son manteau et retirer son arme et son badge.

"Okay," dit-il, accrochant sa veste dans le placard.

"Parce que sérieusement Patron, si je reste à la maison tout seul encore un jour supplémentaire je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ferai. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais descendre les escaliers dans cette chaise mais je pourrai essayer. Parce que travailler sur ce bateau est bien la _seule_ chose que je n'ai pas encore faite de toute cette semaine et tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je ….." Tony s'arrêta alors qu'il réalisait ce que venait juste de lui dire son patron.

"Attends. Viens-tu juste de dire oui?"

"Ouais."

"Donc tu vas me laisser repartir au boulot?"

"A une seule condition."

"Laquelle," dit Tony avec un sourire.

"Tu fais exactement ce que je te dis de faire, quand je te dis de le faire. On est d'accord?"

"Comme du Crystal."

------------

Le jour suivant, Tony ne fut jamais aussi heureux de s'occuper de la paperasse de toute sa vie. Il demanda même à McGee et Ziva s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, il était tellement heureux de faire autre chose que de rester assis toute la journée.

Il fut surpris quand Gibbs lui tapota l'épaule durant l'après-midi pour lui dire de rentrer à la maison. Tony faillit argumenter mais se rappela sa promesse et garda sa bouche fermée, laissant Gibbs le conduire à la maison et le mettre au lit. Encore une fois Tony fut surpris de voir que Gibbs en savait plus sur son propre corps que lui-même. Dès qu'il fut à la maison, la fatigue le prit et il fit une sieste jusqu'au diner. Il commençait à se demander combien de temps cela lui prendrait encore pour récupérer définitivement de ses blessures. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire quelque chose qui sortait de sa routine actuelle, cela consommait bien plus d'énergie que prévu.

Tony commença à observer autre chose. C'était difficile à voir au début, car il était si fatigué et tout le temps sous la surveillance de Gibbs. Quelque chose le perturbait mais il ne sut exactement ce que c'était que quand il revint travailler au bureau.

Gibbs était en train de le ménager.

Cela allait au-delà du simple fait de lui interdire de travailler plus d'une demi-journée. C'était au-delà du fait de l'avoir accueilli chez lui, d'avoir cuisiné pour lui et de s'être occupé de lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

Son patron continuait à être _agréable_ avec lui et sincèrement, cela effrayait littéralement Tony.

Tony savait très bien que Gibbs avait un don pour donner aux gens exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin pour faire correctement leur travail, ou même pour survivre. Il n'avait pas un comportement facile mais Tony put voir qu'il pouvait y aller mollo quand la situation l'exigeait.

Si McGee avait eu une mauvaise journée, Tony avait vu Gibbs retenir une claque derrière la tête et la remplacer par un mot brusque à la place.

En fait, c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles ça ne le dérangeait pas de recevoir des claques ou de se faire crier dessus la plupart du temps. Si son patron sentait qu'il était assez fort pour supporter un tel traitement sans partir hurler à l'injustice, dès lors Tony le considérait comme étant un compliment.

Etant conscient de ses besoins, son patron avait réagi avec Tony d'une manière certes peu habituelle pour eux mais pas si exceptionnelle que cela. Tony n'avait que de vagues souvenirs concernant ce qui s'était passé sur la montagne juste avant qu'on vienne les secourir et de ses effrayants jours à l'hôpital. Le traumatisme a été très difficile à gérer et Gibbs avait réagi en donnant Tony exactement ce dont il avait besoin, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il en avait besoin.

Maintenait que Tony se sentait plus fort, il se demandait quand est-ce que son patron allait se comporter normalement avec lui. Le fait est qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait, ce qui fit comprendre à Tony qu'il n'était pas aussi fort (que cela soit mentalement ou physiquement) qu'il le pensait. Gibbs continuait à agir comme il le faisait pour rappeler à son bras droit qu'il avait encore besoin d'y aller mollo.

Tony en fut touché mais une partie de lui-même regrettait étrangement les jours où Gibbs lui criait dessus ou le tapait à la tête.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il sera réellement rétabli.

------

Tony sauta dans l'open space, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Qu'en penses-tu, le Bleu?" Demanda Tony, indiquant le nouveau plâtre et le fait qu'il se déplaçait désormais en béquilles et pas en chaise roulante.

McGee redressa la tête de son ordinateur, occupé par le rapport qu'il était en train de taper.

"Cool. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu peux commencer à venir avec nous à l'extérieur?"

Tony se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il put s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau, posant doucement les béquilles derrière lui.

"Je l'espère, le Bleu, je l'espère. Parce qu'entre toi et moi je commence à vraiment me lasser de la paperasse."

McGee renifla. "Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais."

"Ouais et bien, essaie de ne rien faire d'autre que de la paperasse pendant plus d'une semaine et tu verras ce que l'on ressent."

McGee sourit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer.

--------

Tony était déçu que, malgré le fait d'être plus mobile sur ses béquilles, Gibbs ne voulait toujours pas le laisser aller sur le terrain.

"Allez, Patron," dit-il durant le diner le jour après avoir eut ses béquilles. "Que peut-il m'arriver dans une scène de crime?"

Gibbs avala une bouchée de son diner avant de répondre.

"Je ne sais pas DiNozzo, il me semble que tu es assez doué pour que les pires ennuis t'arrivent un peu n'importe où."

Tony le regarda désolé. "Okay ouais, je te l'accorde mais tu dois admettre qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de problèmes que je peux causer sur une scène de crime."

Gibbs finalement dut l'admettre et le jour suivant Tony fut autorisé à participer à sa première scène de crime depuis l'accident. Comme tout dans sa vie depuis, tout était devenu plus difficile qu'il ne l'attendait.

Il n'arrivait pas à prendre des photos, il découvrit en effet que c'était difficile de porter à la fois ses béquilles et un lourd appareil photo. Conscient de la valeur de l'équipement délicat avec lequel il devait travailler, il avait laissé tomber l'une de ses deux béquilles afin d'éviter que l'appareil ne glisse de sa main avant qu'il ne tombe lui-même sur l'herbe. Heureusement McGee était à côté et se débrouilla pour rattraper Tony avant qu'il ne tombe.

Gibbs était en colère, lui retirant l'appareil et envoyant Tony faire des croquis et faire des mesures. Malheureusement, cela ne se passa non plus bien. Tenir en main un bloc note, un crayon et des béquilles s'est avéré bien plus difficile que de tenir seulement un appareil photo et des béquilles.

Finalement Gibbs autorisa Tony à questionner les témoins, quelque chose qui arrangea en fin de compte les deux. Tony se sentant enfin utile et Gibbs sachant qu'au moins là il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de son agent, ne craignant plus qu'il tombe encore une fois et qu'il se brise l'autre jambe.

-------

Durant les semaines qui suivirent Tony continua à s'occuper de questionner les témoins, à passer des appels, et dirigea même un interrogatoire ou deux (seulement avec des témoins qui étaient sur le point de craquer au moment où ils étaient escortés dans la pièce).

Tony était toujours chez Gibbs mais comme il devenait plus fort, il avait moins besoin de son patron. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même plus besoin de l'infirmière, Tony ayant trouvé un moyen pour mettre un sac sur son plâtre et de se doucher tout seul.

Durant toute cette période, Tony attendit que Gibbs commence à le traiter comme avant l'accident. Comme la situation ne changeait pas, le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter que cela n'arrive jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Gibbs ne lui faisait pas confiance pour qu'il reste seul, que cela soit au boulot ou à la maison. Il savait ce que les docteurs avaient dit mais le patron pouvait sûrement voir l'amélioration dans son état de santé? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il était si faible?

Finalement le jour vint où l'on devait retirer le plâtre de Tony. C'était la dernière étape dans sa guérison et Dr. Pitt avait dit que cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Aussi heureux qu'il l'était concernant cela, Tony était un peu sombre pendant que Gibbs le conduisait à l'hôpital. Abby avait décidé de venir avec eux, voulant voir comment on enlevait un plâtre.

Cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Tony d'avoir de la compagnie et il fut heureux que ce soit Abby qui soit là pour le distraire quand ils enlèveront le plâtre. Tony s'assit sur le lit pour attendre le docteur, pendant que Gibbs et Abby restaient assez loin pour ne pas le déranger.

Quand Pitt sortit la scie électrique les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

"Oh non, j'oublie toujours cette partie."

"De quoi as-tu peur DiNozzo?" Demanda Gibbs avec un sourire. Il n'avait pas été là dans la chambre quand on changea son plâtre la dernière fois et il ne savait pas du tout que Tony allait réagir de cette façon.

"C'est le bruit Patron. Ce son strident horrible. C'est comme celui qu'on entend chez le dentiste," dit Tony, frissonnant involontairement.

"Viens là, mon gros bébé. Tu peux tenir ma main," dit Abby et Tony lui sourit reconnaissant, serrant sa main si fort que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en surprise. Elle sourit ensuite et lui caressa le dos.

"Si tu es sage, je te donne une sucette."

"Promis?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Sûr, je crois en avoir quelques unes dans ma trousse."

Tony sembla sceptique et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand le médecin alluma la scie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Tony, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te ferait aucun mal," sourit Pitt indulgent face à cet adulte majeur et vacciné assis en face lui plus effrayé que certains de ses plus jeunes patients.

----

Abby les accompagna à la maison de Gibbs, aidant Tony à ranger ses affaires pour ensuite les mettre dans la voiture de Gibbs. Ils commencèrent ensuite le voyage vers l'appartement de Tony.

"Hey Tony," dit Abby à partir du siège arrière. Elle était occupée à envoyer un texto et à parler à Tony en même temps. "Quel était ce film que tu m'avais conseillé de voir? Je suis en train d'envoyer un sms à son sujet à mon amie Laura."

"Reservoir Dogs, et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne l'ais jamais vu. Justement, j'étais en train de le revoir encore une fois l'autre nuit."

"Vraiment? Il est si bien que ça?" Demanda-t-elle toujours concentrée sur les touches de son portable.

"C'est un classique," répondit Tony. "En fait, je crois qu'il est dans mon sac. Je vais te le passer maintenant."

Tony commença à vouloir atteindre le siège arrière. Se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre son sac à dos facilement, il commença à se retourner. Abby était toujours concentrée sur son téléphone et ne remarqua pas l'agent en train de se contorsionner pour atteindre son DVD.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge et étant trop frustré, Tony distraitement fit un geste pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité pour qu'il puisse atteindre son sac …...

_*clack!*_

Tony tourna doucement la tête pour trouver le visage de Gibbs juste à quelques centimètres du sien.

"DiNozzo tu bouges encore un seul muscle et je te jure que je te donnerai un si violent coup de pied aux fesses que tu le sentiras jusqu'à la pointe de tes cheveux ...." Gibbs s'interrompit car le feu passa au vert et il se tourna pour se concentrer sur la route.

"Désolé Patron," dit Tony, tournant rapidement la tête vers la vitre afin que Gibbs ne voit pas sur son visage le sourire digne du chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles : un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Avec ce simple geste et ces quelques mots, Tony sut soudainement une chose.

_Je pense que maintenant je vais mieux......_


End file.
